Little Mistakes
by deadly-grace
Summary: Naruto is forced to live with the manager of the Konoha bathhouse in order to keep his secret, and stay away from Sasuke. Shounen-ai, mpreg SasuNaru ***Sporadic updates
1. Fast Begining

Hi! This is my first story so umm yeah, sweatdrops

Warnings: Yaoi, mpreg, lemon later on

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Repost! I saw mistakes and HAD to repost! I'm looking for a beta, please I need help with that!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was walking home with a sappy grin on his face, he couldn't wait to tell Sasuke. Finally he did something good!

****

Kit

Yeah Kyuubi?

****

You shouldn't be in such a hurry to get home to your lover, you'll get lost.

WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!

****

Admit it brat you are stupid I mean why else would your lover call you dobe

Don't ruin my mood you old fox! I was happy just 5 seconds ago.

Whatever kit, I'm going to sleep

Boy, are you active

****

Well at least you're not stuck in a dumb idiot's body

Hey! I resent that!

Ummm, Kyuubi

****

Yes

Where am I?

Naruto looked around and nothing was familiar to him. Yep, he was lost.

**Ahahahahaha! I knew you'd get lost! Ahahahahaha!**

Shut Up! Oh great and it's getting dark.

**Hahahahaha! Hahahaha!**

Are you done now?

**Yes, but I never knew that you'd be THAT stupid. You just proved that all blonds are stupid.**

Ino's a blond and she's not stupid

**Yeah, you're right kit all blonds are either stupid or aggressive demons**

**Hey kit isn't that the Hyuuga kid with the idiot who calls you dickless?**

You're right!

**'Night kit**

'Night you lazy fox

NEJI! SAI! Naruto ran to catch up.

"Hey dickless, never thought I'd see you in this side of Konoha."

'About that, eheh, I was wondering if you could tell me how to get back to the main street.'

Neji raised his eyebrow "You're lost?"

Naruto blushed "Dickless got himself lost, in Konoha!? HAHAHA Should we also call you brainless?"

'SHUT UP SAI! I get enough of that shit from the old fox, and Neji why are you with this asshole? Are you dating?'

"Don't assume Naruto," Neji stated flatly, "You know I have Gaara."

'Won't Gaara be sad when I tell him you're cheating on him with an ass' Naruto snickered

"…." Neji started walking away

'Waaait! Aren't you gonna give me directions!'

"No…"

'I'm sorry! I won't tell him! I'm lost and it's … 10 at night already! Sasuke will be worried!'

"Fine.."

1 hour and 30 minutes later

'Finally' Naruto whispered staring at the Uchiha main gate. It was pouring and Naruto was very wet and distant thunder and lightning could be both seen and heard.

Naruto walked into the dark house he switched on a light but it didn't open, a blackout.

He walked upstairs.

I should check up on Sasuke, he's cute when he sleeps

He opened the door to the his lover's room, only to find…

His lover and a person he presumed to be one of his best friends snogging each other in their undergarments.

A tear fell…

Sasuke and Sakura? Why…

Lightning could be seen from the large window as Naruto stared at the two, they didn't know he was there.

More tears fell…

Naruto let out a tiny gasp as he cried silent tears but that was enough to get the two to turn their heads.

"nnnnaruto!" Sakura gasped

Sasuke's eyes widened as he turned to look at the said blond, he expected a fuming, angry Naruto but instead… Naruto had tears coming down his face and he was… smiling, one of those hurt smiles and he looked so hurt, Sasuke gasped.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said.

'I know Sasuke, I didn't deserve you… I… I… I'm sorry." Naruto bent his head low so Sasuke couldn't see his eyes as more tears fell…

"Naruto… I…" Naruto ran, he didn't want to hear, he ran and ran through the rain untill he reached the forests where Sasuke and him fought, the Forest of Death.

"Sasuke" Naruto whispered to the rain, " I guess it's a little late to say but… I'm pregnant."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was short and I thought it went a little fast, but the next chapter will be mostly flashbacks and what Naruto plans to do.

Itachi will come in later like chapter 3 or 4 I will try to update as often as I can but I can't guarntee a lot.

Until then Auvoire!


	2. Flashbacks

Warning; YAOI boy/boy, mpreg, lemon

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Author notes: I'm bad and I mean REALLY bad at writing lemons, limes and all that smexy goodness so bear with me. This chapter is REALLY LONG so I guess that makes up for the previous short chapter no?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sat in the rain and had sat in the rain all night but it was a calm drizzle now.

He was a sad sight, completely wet, fogged emotionless eyes, and if it wasn't raining people would see tear-stained cheeks. If anyone looked at him they would probably pity the state he was in but considering that the entire village of Konoha despised him pity would come after the insults and the hits.**_Kit, please answer me._**

_Kyuubi-sama what am I going to do now?_

**_Kit…_**

_You're right Kyuubi-sama I shouldn't be a burden, sorry for pestering you._

**_Kit…_**

_I'm a stupid demon-child! I'm useless and I don't deserve anything! Nothing at all!_

**_KIT! THAT'S NOT TRUE! SHUT UP!_**

_I was a fool to believe he would love the village idiot…Kit you are no fool, you only chose to be one, but that's not necessary anymore please just find some shelter, if you stay in the rain any longer you could die!_

**_Does it matter?Think of your child! Don't abandon it! Do you want it to suffer like you did?_**

Naruto gave a hurt cry and the tears came back…

_WHY! WHY! How come everything hurts… Why can't I be spared?_

_**Kit, you have to go back! Go tell him and he will come back!**_

_No, I refuse to tear him away from the one he TRULY loves, I won't force him, I want him to be happy…_

**_He hurt you! He took everything! Hate him! He took your dream, he took your heart and shattered it! Please!_**

_I could never hate him, he didn't mean to take my dream of being Hokage it just happened…_

Flashback:

All of the rookie nine stood in front of the Konoha council.

"Almost all of the rookies here are Konoha's finest." The first elder said glaring at Naruto.

"Yes," the second elder said, "Which is why we picked out of this group for our next Hokage."

Naruto's heart skipped a beat, yes, maybe it was him oh how he prayed it was him!

"Sasuke Uchiha! You are our next Hokage!"

Everyone cheered, except for Naruto, he didn't understand, why? Sasuke had betrayed the village. Naruto had to kill Orochimaru and break Sasuke's arms and legs just to get him back! So why?

"You are all dismissed except for Uzumaki Naruto." The third elder said as he glared at the boy.

'What is it?' Naruto said nonchalantly.

"Speak with respect! DEMON!" The fourth elder spat venomously.

"Hmph!" the second elder said, "A demon like him is too stupid to understand etiquette!"

The third elder smirked "You are under restraints; you are hereby only allowed to C and D-rank missions, and you are not permitted to leave the village without permission."

All the elders chuckled.

"That is all."

Naruto's world shattered…

Flashback end

**Kit, if you would've listened to me the stupid council would be dead right now! I blame this on the damn Uchiha!**

He made it up to me though…

Flashback:

"Naruto, I didn't mean to"

'It's okay Sasuke, as long as you do your best I forgive you." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke pulled Naruto into a strong embrace.

"You don't need to pretend Naruto, I'm sorry!"

Naruto smiled "It's okay."

"How can you still smile? I took away your dream! Why don't you hate me!"

"Because I can't, I can never hate someone I love teme…"

Sasuke froze, Naruto started to walk away but he was pulled back into an embrace his back facing Sasuke.

"I love you too…" Naruto turned around and looked at Sasuke and smiled.

Sasuke's breath hitched and he crashed his lips onto Naruto's warm raspberry colored ones. Sasuke nipped at Naruto's lower lip begging for entrance which Naruto gladly gave.

The warm tongue explored the moist, delicious cavern, licking Naruto's teeth and battling a heated battle with the blonde's hot tongue, but they had to breathe sometime so the separated hesitantly with a trail of saliva connecting their tongues.

"Dobe, you taste better than the first time." Sasuke smirked.

"Can't say the same for you though teme!" Naruto giggled as Sasuke chased him through the flower filled meadows.

Flashback over

__

Oh kit, I wish I could do something! But I did all I could …

Flashback:

Five year old Naruto was sobbing in the corner of his bedroom. He got picked on today and beaten also but he was used to that, but the words were what made him cry.

****

"DEMON!"

"MONSTER!"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"My mommy and Daddy say you are evil so don't talk to me!"

"YOU KILLED MY SISTER!"

Naruto whimpered and cried,

'I dint kills anybobies, bid I? I'ms not evils' (he's 5)

**Oh kit…**

Whose ares yous?

**A friend, say little one what is your dream?**

To has friends ands fores peoples to like mes! And maysbe evebns bes Hokages!

**Kyuubi chuckled **_**Well to be Hokage you have to be strong! I can make you strong, okay? ** _

Okays!

End Flashback

I really did learn a lot

Yeah, but you never used any of it! Even in a life-death situation! Honestly!

Sorry you old fox

At least you aren't using the sama suffix anymore.

Heh

I'm sorry Kyuubi but I love Sasuke and I can't stop loving him even if you killed me.

Heh, I figured that but I still don't think he deserves you!

Flashback

It had been 5 months since the whole Hokage announcement and Naruto had moved in with Sasuke, much to the despair of Sakura, but Tsunade said it was necessary because Naruto had already lost so much.

Naruto was very excited, Yea! Sasuke would be with him almost 27/7 all he could think of was being with Sasuke, kissing him, eating with him, sleeping with him, having sex with him! Naruto blushed, he had yet to lose his virginity so thinking about it was nerve wrecking.

Then the fateful night!

Naruto was on his second glass of wine and was getting very woozy and Sasuke was unaffected by the 3 glasses he drank.

Sasuke was looking at Naruto and smirking, Naruto whose eyes we foggy because of the wine (which Sasuke spiked), Naruto whose face was flushed a light red from the wine, totally vulnerable… yes! Sasuke smirked glad that he had drank grape juice instead of wine.

"Naruto" Sasuke purred as he licked Naruto's neck

'Saaasuke.." Naruto panted, Sasuke smirked as he sucked on the tender flesh of Naruto's neck and unzipped Naruto's jacket.

Naruto moaned and closed his eyes when he reopened them he found that he was stark naked and so was Sasuke and how did they end up in the bedroom?

'Sasuke…' Naruto stared at the raven and right now Naruto was getting scared because

Sasuke looked like a cat who cornered a mouse.

"Don't be scared Naruto, I won't hurt you" Sasuke said as he crawled on top of Naruto, "This is going to hurt a bit, but bear with me."

Sasuke stuck a finger into the tight hole.

'AaaHhh!' Sasuke stuck another finger in and began a scissor motion.

"Shit, I don't have any lube." Sasuke cursed.

Naruto sat up panting and moved his head to Sasuke's lap.

"Naruto…"

'You need lube, right? So I have some." Naruto said as he took Sasuke's member into his mouth sending a wave of pleasure to the raven.

"Ahhh, Naruto, I'm gonna…" Sasuke gasped as he came into Naruto's mouth which Naruto swallowed.

Naruto laid on the bed still flushed from the spiked wine and the heat coming from his body.

"Naruto…"

Naruto moaned when Sasuke sucked on his neck and the gasped when Sasuke bit down drawing blood. Then the raven threw the blonde's legs over his shoulders and slowly entered him. Naruto whimpered and tears started to form.

"Shhhh." Sasuke whispered as he kissed away Naruto's tears.

Naruto started to relax, 'Sasuke, move please.'

Sasuke smirked as he began to thrust into his innocent little angel resisting the urge to just ram him and fuck him senseless.

'Sasuke! Faster! Harder!' music to Sasuke's ears as he proceeded to ram the blond and pump the angel's ignored member.

'Sasuke, I'm gonna…" Naruto cummed onto Sasuke's hand and Sasuke came into Naruto and collapsed on top of the blond. And they cuddled each other for the rest of the night.

Flashback over

Naruto smiled at that memory but onto more pressing matters what was he going to do now?

_**Kit go to Konoha get dried up, take some cold medicine and drink some hot chocolate, and use a henge we are going shopping for baggy clothes.**_

_Yes, mother.__**That's father to you!**_

_But male demons can give birth so you can be a mother, you fuss like one._

_**Yeah, kit whatever, but lets get out of the rain okay, and no more mask stuff**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**How was it? I plan on either Naruto becoming dark or smiling even though he is REALLY hurt inside give me your opinion!**

**I am okay with this story so far. Please if you have suggestions do tell.**

**If you spot any typos or mistakes let me know I'll fix it right away!**

**I will have the following pairings in this story:**

**SasuNaru**

**ItaNaru**

**GaaraNeji**

**KakaIru (but you might not like what I have in mind)**

**Also I'm deciding on wheter or not to put in a demon world. Please I REALLY need help on this!**

**Arigato! And Joyeaux Noel!**


	3. Broken limbs

Sup! Finally updated heh. And before the New Years too! Man, I'm good!

**Warnings: May include explicit content (depends on what chapter you are reading), Yaoi, mpreg, and other stuff you gotta watch out for.**

**I like writing stories with Kyuubi as a main part so I do, no flames please! I burn easy! **

**On with the story!**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**Okay let's GO! GO! GO!**_

_YOU DAMN FOX! I NEED SOMEPLACE TO STAY! I DON'T NEED MORE CLOTHES!_

_Oh, so you want people to see that soon to be watermelon stomach am I right? You want them to call you a freak, and you want that bastard to find out._

_Fine, but I still need someplace to stay…_

_You can stay here._

_WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY! THIS IS THE **FOREST OF DEATH **_( purposely bolded) _I ALMOST GOT EATEN BY A SNAKE HERE! NO WAY!_

****

Fine, go back to Konoha but let me assure you that your apartment isn't gonna be there considering… YOU MOVED IN WITH THE STINKIN BASTARD!

I'll find something Kyuubi…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bastard's point of view… (In Italics are Sasuke's thoughts, I'm not trying to bash Sakura something will happen later and you will see why she is acting this way.

In Italics are Sasuke's thoughts, I'm not trying to bash Sakura something will happen later and you will see why she is acting this way. 

'Damn it' Sasuke said as he was putting on his pants

"Sasuke… don't worry about him." Sakura said as she wrapped her arms around Sasuke.

Sasuke shivered in disgust. 'Let go of me Sakura!'

"Why Sasuke?" Sakura said frowning "You're with me now."_Damn bitch, Naruto is a thousand times better than you are!_

**_Then why the hell did you sleep with Sakura?_**

_Who are you?_

**_Your sub-consciences_**

_Great, first I lose Naruto now I'm going insane!_

**_Just answer my question!_**

_I love Naruto but there are things I need that he doesn't have…_

**_Like what? Babies scoff you picked duty over love, how stupid!_**

_The Uchiha clan needs to be revived! That's the only reason I came back!_

**_So Naruto breaking you're limbs and dragging you back had nothing to do with it?_**

_I let him drag me back_

**_Yeah, right._**

_I know I will do whatever it takes to kill Itachi even if I have to die myself! But that would mean no more Uchihas if we both died so I better have heirs, then kill him._

**_That's smart (Not) but you do realize that you have to talk to Naruto don't you?_**

_Yes, I'll go look for him… _

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**I NEED a beta, I don't care who as long as you don't mind getting the story ahead of others.

I also need a MIDDLE name for Naru's baby, I'm not telling you the gender and it's a middle name so as long as it sounds good I'm okay with it!

And I did say baby so that gives you a clue that it's only gonna be one (for now)

Any ideas would be appreciated! I have a well full but I like new ones!

Thank-you for all the reviews I love you guys sob

I wrote this chapter listening to a spanish lulaby so I'm sleepy that's why it's so short, sorry!

Bai-Bai!


	4. Get Back Here!

Hi there I said I was tired before, but that was before I drank 3 cans of MD! So my mood is… HYPER!

Warning: Contains Yaoi, mpreg, and whatever.

Disclaimer: Forgot this in the last chapter, I DO NO OWN NARUTO!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto pulled a henge as he walked into one of the shops. And was greeted by a greasy-haired boy-tie suspender wearing sales clerk.

"Hello there, how may I help you" asked the smiling sales clerk (I'm afraid of sales clerks so um)

****

Kit ask him if he has BIG sweatshirts or hoodies of whatever you call them!

'Ummm, do you have any hoodies?' Naruto asked kindly even though he was getting creeped out by the sales clerk's smile.

"Of course!" The clerk said still smiling (goose-bumps) "Follow me!"

The clerk led him to the hoodies section, "Here you are sir!"

'Thank-you' Naruto said meekly.

Naruto immediately spotted an orange one.

Ugg, I can't stand that color!

Me neither kit! Hey that red one looks good!

And so it continued like that until Naruto had 4 hoodies or sweatshirts or whatever!

He had a red one with a white strip across it, a white one that was plain, a blue one with designs (you can decide what it looks like for yourself cause I have no idea!) and a black one with white fox prints on front and a fox on back.

He paid for those and quickly left (sales clerk).

****

Hey kit! You should buy some ski caps! Then you would have a punky look! (Think Seifer from Kingdom Hearts II)****

Kyuubi, I'm trying to hide a baby! I'm not trying to be a fashion statement! You can do that if you want.

So I have permission?

Wait, WHAT! Too late Naruto blacked out.

(Think Seifer from Kingdom Hearts II) 

When Naruto woke up he was carrying a lot of bags and was standing in the middle of the park!

KYUUBI!!

What?

WHAT IS THIS!

Your clothes, duh!

"Watch out miss!"

Huh ?

BAM!

"Ouch." a small boy said rubbing his head, "I told you to watch out miss."

'MISS?! Look here kid I am NO miss!' Naruto huffed.

Wait a second, Naruto looked at the boy, he had a bowl-cut, black hair, and was wearing a green spandex suit.

'Lee?' Naruto said, but then he looked at his eyes, they were not round they were normal brown ones!

"Kenta! Kenta! Where are you! Sensei is looking for you!" A girl cried.

"Shit" Kenta said.

"There you are." the girl said "Sensei was looking all over for you!"

Naruto looked at the girl, she too had on one of those spandex suits only it was pink and her hair was black too.

"Sayuki! I don't want to go back! Not like this! I look like an idiot!" Kenta said.

Naruto looked at them and then started laughing.

"What's so funny MISS!" Sayuki said.

Miss? Naruto stopped laughing for a second, but then he continued.

"Sayuki, Kenta, there you are! But I suppose I cannot blame you for running off because THE FLAME OF YOUTH BURNS BRIGHTLY IN YOU! Or at least that's what sensei says" Another boy stated proudly. This boy had the same costume as Kenta only he had really bushy eyebrows.

"Put a sock in it Koju!" Kenta said. 'I can't stand that sensei of ours, I mean making us dress like this, it's STUPID!"

"LEE SENSEI IS NOT STUPID! THE FLAME OF YOUTH BURNS BRIGHT IN HIM!" Koju yelled.

'Wait a sec.' Naruto said panting (from laughing so hard) 'Bushy-brows is your sensei?'

"If you are talking about Lee-sensei then yes we are his youthful disciples." Koju boasted.

"He is THE WORST SENSEI EVER! I MEAN WHAT TYPE OF SENSEI **TRIES** TO MAKE HIS STUDENTS LOOK EXACTLY LIKE HIM!?" Kenta yelled.

Naruto bursted out laughing

"AH! My youthful disciples why did you flee like that? But I shall not blame you! FOR THE YOUTH BURNS BRIGHT!" Lee said as he hugged his three students very tightly I might add.

'Hey, bushy-brows you realizes that if you keep huggin them like that they will have no more youthful spirit, plus you'd be charged with murder.' Naruto said smugly.

"NARUTO! MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND! WHATEVER BRINGS YOU HERE?!"

'I was umm, shopping…'

'And Lee why do your students look like you?'

"Oh why they chose to!" Lee chirped happily.

"WE DID NOT!" Kenta yelled "You snuck into my house, dyed my hair black and cut it into the weird bowl-shape it is now! Then you FORCED me and Sayuki to wear these gross spandex suit! WHAT KIND OF SENSEI ARE YOU!!!"

****

"Naruto why are you here dear friend? It is almost dark you can't be shopping now!" Lee said completely ignoring Kenta. "Won't Sasuke-san be worried.?"

'Umm, we are kinda in a fight right now so I have no place to… stay.' Naruto said solemnly.

"DEAR FRIEND HOW SAD!" Lee said with tears in his eyes (the freaky chibi way) 'You shall stay with… Kenta!'

'WHAT!' both Kenta and Naruto shout.

"You need to be punished for running away from practice my youthful disciple, plus you live alone in a big house and need the company." Lee said.

"MY HOUSE ONLY HAD 2 BEDROOMS!" Kenta yelled.

"But that means you have one extra room, so you can house my dear friend." Lee stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Fine" Kenta said, "Come on miss."

'I AM NOT A MISS!' Naruto yelled.

"You don't look married." Kenta said.

'I AM A GUY!' Naruto shouted.

"I have never seen a guy look more girly than you do, say MISS are you gay?" Kenta smirked.

'UGGH! YOU STINKIN BRAT! COME BACK HERE!'

****

Kit! Don't run you are PREGNANT!

I don't care let me at him!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yea! Naruto has a place to stay! I hope you liked my 3 OC 's cause I did my best to make Kenta a jerk, HAH!

In the next chapter you will know more about him, and I hope you won't be sad with his story, but it isn't really sad like Naruto's life sob.

Well, gtg have a happy New Year!

Still looking for a beta!****


	5. Fat?

Ello peoples! (not a typo I purposely didn't use the H)

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto!

Warning- YAOI and if you don't like it, tough cause I do. MPREG and swear words.

Thanks for the reviews people! I really appreciate it!

Also I have a thing to tell flamers:

Don't flame stories you say you "hate" you don't have to read them ya know!

Also if you have never even written a fanfic I do not think you are in the position to "criticize", unlesss you are the world's greatest author which I doubt you are!

For Reviewers:

Thanks for the constructive criticisim! I appreciate it!

Now on with the story!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually Naruto got exasperated chasing the "stinkin' brat" which was very hard to believe since you all know how much stamina our favorite little blond has.

"God! Now I know how Baa-chan feels about me."

**So are you going to stop picking on the old hag?**

Hell no! Seeing her angry and miserable is one of the main highlights of my life.

**You are very evil kit, KUKUKU!**

Yes I'm actually proud of that, I think I'm rubbing off you ya old fox. And did you just laugh?

**I'm not old ya brat! I'm only 999,577 years old, and kit foxes don't laugh we chuckle maniacally.**

You call that not old?

"Hey! FAT LADY! HURRY IT UP!"

"I'M NOT A LADY YOU DAMN BRAT! AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING FAT?"

"Well hurry it up!" Kenta, as you can tell was well beyond pissed because one… HE WAS WEARING A FUCKING SPANDEX OUTFIT FOR GOD SAKE! (and lets say it was god damn tight as hell, and giving him a wedgie). Two, he was stuck baby-sitting some she/he, and lets me point out that said "lady" was slower than a turtle.

_"Well if you would HELP me with my shopping bags I would be faster!" _

_Of all the people I had to get stuck with it had to be a fucking brat. _

_He's not that bad…_

_HE CALLED ME FAT!_

_Well… You have gained some weight..._

_I BLAME THIS ALL ON SASUKE! THE DAMN BASTARD! HE DID THIS TO ME!_ (I got that off a Dairy-Queen commercial)

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Next chapter: New home, New Looks?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konnichiwa!

Sorry I haven't updated in a long while, I was in Madrid and I forgot to bring my laptop, heheheh. sweatdrops

Well anyways it was a short chapter because well I wanted you to all know that I wasn't dead. HAHAHAHA

Well I hope to update soon! Bai-Bai!


	6. New home, New Looks?

Hi!

This is the latest chappie! Recently I had a dream about a new high-school fic for Naruto, but I won't write that until March!

I tried to make this chapter as long as I could, so please don't hold a grudge!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Mr.Masashi Kishimoto has the pleasure of that!

Warning: Same old, same old! YAOI! (that is really addictive!)

---------------------------------------------------

Kenta was very, very ornery and he had a major headache.

Kenta's thoughts!

I'm pissed! Very, Very PISSED!

Stupid fat lady!

Can't she walk any faster!

Even my dead grandma can outrun her!

First my sensei breaks into my house and gives me a fucking makeover! Doesn't he have a life? GOD! What person wears a spandex suit? Only fucking retards do that! Stupid wedgie!

Second people laughed… AT ME! HOW DARE THEY! Do they want to live? I'll get back at them I swear! Stupid villagers!

Third, my gay sensei makes me baby-sit a she/he! Sayuki could've done it, she is a girl! Isn't she? shudders I don't even wanna know!

UGGGG! This sucks! I still have to clean out the hot springs! I'll make she/he do it. He can't expect to live with me without payment!

HAH I'm Brilliant!

End of thoughts!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Kenta had stopped his mind ranting Naruto got hungry, and tired and moody. (remember folks he's pregnant!)

_"Are we there yet!?"_ Naruto screamed

"SHUT UP FATTY! WE ARE ALMOST THERE!" Kenta looked around and sweat dropped.

"Aw crap we just passed it."

"YOU DAMN BRAT!"

They walked and walked and walked and walked…

Finally the brat stopped walking and Naruto, being Naruto did not looked where he was going and ran into the "damn brat".

"OOFH"

"Watch it women!" Kenta said gruffly._"I'm NO WOMAN!" Naruto huffed._

_" Why the hell did we stop at the fucking bath-house?"_ Naruto suddenly remembered what happened the last time he went to the bath-house. (Can you spell Sai and dickless?)

"Don't call your new home fucking, Got it?" Kenta smirked.

"YOU LIVE IN A BATH-HOUSE!"

"WE live in the house behind it and I don't live in it, I own it." Kenta said as-a-matter-a-fact-ly.

"And since my sensei MADE me house you, you now work here!" Kenta gave a fake smile.

Naruto shivered

------------------------------------------

Everyone I know is a sadistical bastard.

What about me?

Everyone I know is a sadistical bastard.

Humph!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Kenta made their way to the dainty little blue house.

The house looked very... submariny, it was a average sized house, light metallic blue and had a cute little picket fence around it. In the front was a very large round window. All of the windows were round, even the door was round! It was a very modern, high tech looking house.

Naruto just stood in awe at the weird house.

"Are you going in or not?"

Naruto could only nod...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto went inside, and lets just say he was very surprised.

Empty ramen cups, magazines, dirty clothes, and moldy microwavable dinners were littered everywhere.

YOU COULDN'T EVEN SEE THE FLOOR!

"Home Sweet Home!" Kenta sighed as he made his way to the dirty brown couch.

Naruto just stared in shock...

-----------------

**_Kit?_**

_**Kit?**_

_**KIT!**_

**_-------------------_**

_"OH MY GOD!"_ Naruto screamed_ "THIS IS GROSS!"_

"Hn, whatever." Kenta said sounding bored "I'm gonna go take a shower, I need to get this dye out." (A/N: the black hair dye Lee used.)

Naruto heard the bathroom door slam...

"Damn it! If I'm gonna live here I better clean this disgusting place up!"

And so Naruto went in the kitchen to find cleaning supplies, but the kitchen was 100x more dirty than the living room.

"How can anyone live in the dump!?"

Naruto searched the cupboards until he finally found a bucket, a sponge, a wash cloth, and a box of hefty duty trash bags.

"YOSH! Let's get started!"

Naruto even turned on the radio to the J-pop station and BoA's Milky Way was playing!

Naruto first picked up all the ramen cups in the house, and that alone used up 33 trash bags.

_"This brings back BAAAD memories! God I don't know how I could stand this stuff for 16 years!"_ Naruto said, picking up the last ramen cup, sneering at it with disgust.

So Naruto went in and out, up and down, scrubbing and vacuuming the house, picking up trash while waiting for the laundry to finish.

(A/N: Can you imagine Naruto in an apron and bandana, scrubbing your kitchen floor, HAH!)

Naruto saw dust everywhere, and the stench in this house would even make a skunk fall over!

"I've got a jutsu that will take care of both problems, but first I need to open all the doors and windows."

And so that's just what our happy hyper blond did!

"Hana-Saikuron-No-Jutsu!"

All of a sudden a mini pink cyclone with flowers appeared in the living room and wandered throughout the house, throwing all the dust out the window while leaving a fresh spring scent in all the rooms.

_----------------------------------------_

_Ah! Much Better! God I love that jutsu! Thanks foxy!_

**_No sweat Kit, what was I gonna do with a girly flower scented jutsu? Might as well give it to a... girl!_**

_I hate you..._

**_I know Kit, I know._**

**_--------------------------------------_**

And...Ding! his laundry was done! And by the time the laundry was done, the house was spotless, sparkling, and fresh!

You could now see the carpet, wall, and the furniture!

"Ah, a job well done!"

With that Naruto went upstairs to look for his room or at least Kenta's guest room.

He treaded down the hall and found a room with the door closed. He opened the door, surprised that it wasn't locked.

To his surprise the room was clean, it had blue satin curtains and a white deck out looking the lake, it was a very beautiful view, you could see the pine-trees, the kids playing, the lake, and the bright sun.

The wall were light blue, like the house.

It had a queen size bed with nightstands on both sides, and both nightstands had an empty flower vase.

"I'll go to Ino's and get some flowers, white flowers would be nice."

Naruto put his shopping bags on the bed and started to unpack.

One bag had all sweaters, which he hung up in the small closet next to the deck.

The next bag had 13 ski caps of all colors but orange.

_----------------------------------_

_"Ski caps?"_

**_Yes Kit..._**

_Why?_

**_It's called S-T-Y-L-E._**

----------------------------

The next bad was of ninja weapons, including kunoichi blades (look it up, it's a really cool weapon!) of black steel and the halter was tied with red cloth. (A/N the weapon is basically 2 big kunais with curved blades rather than straight. I got it off Samurai Warriors)

_---------_

_Kyuubi?_

_Yes?_

_You got me kunoichi blades?_

_Yes?_

_THEY ARE FOR GIRLS! HENCE **KUNOICHI **as in **GIRL **ninja!_

_So?_

_WHAT THE HELL! I'm NOT a GIRL!_

_I didn't buy it to make fun of you! You are small right?_

_Yes?_

_Hence you are good with speed right?_

_Yes._

_So these will help you! It is good for hitting while running!_

_Fine I guess you do know what's best for me._

_Of course I do! Now look at the other things I bought you! Kyuubi said energetically_

_Fine, just hold your horses! I've never seen you like this before!**Whatever, just HURRY!**_

--------------------

Naruto looked at the next bag which had combat boots in it, Naruto looked at it.

The boots had pockets and many zippers, it even had retractable kunais and mini shurikens!

The next bag after that had pants or rather kapris with many pockets, the bag contained about 13 pairs of black, blue, navy, and white pants.

And the small navy blue bag had three pairs of cargo pants, blue, black and navy, with many zippers and pockets, the bag also contained tee-shirts of multiple designs, none of them were plain. All the shirts looked punky and gangsterish.

Now there were only three bags left.

The smallest bag had accessories such as earrings, necklaces, and bracelets, headbands and an... ipod?

The pair of earrings Naruto had particularly like and those were the silver ones with foxes on them, the rest were plain ring ones, black, silver, and navy in color.

Kyuubi had even bought him a... DOG COLLAR!?

-----------------

Kyuubi?

It was cute okay? Can you blame me? It just screamed UKE!

I'M NO UKE!

Kit, you are pregnant...

UGGG!

---------------------

The second smallest bag had socks, boxers, underwear, and pajamas that were blue and had foxes on them, and he still had that hippo nightcap!

The last bag...

It's contents are as followed:

4 pairs of black leather pants (tight)

2 black sleeveless turtlenecks (tight)

1 leather trench coat (think nobodies from KH2, ie: Axel)

5 pairs of loose pants

3 pairs of girl pants

10 fish-net shirts...

And last but not least...

A traditional blue, with gold fox prints on it...

A chinese dress...

-----------------------_KYUUBI! THIS IS BEYOND UNACCEPTABLE!_

_Uke..._

_GAAAH!_

_Wait till you see the tattoos!_

_What tattoos?_

_--------------------------------------_

Hana-Saikuron-No-Jutsu- Flower cyclone no jutsu (light winds, like a sea breeze, not used for combat, but a good cleaning tool!)

Ello!

This is my FIRST beta-ed chapter, please give a 'round of applause to savelove-san!

And to celebrate my first beta-ed chapter, I brought a special guest!

Kenta: I wanna sleep!

deadly: Boohoo doesn't everyone...

Kenta: Stupid bitch.

deadly: Watch the tongue!

Kenta: Hn

deadly: Anyways, your fans (more like sasunaru fans) want to know more about you! Your likes, dislikes, and goals.

Kenta: I like the color blue, I hate slow he/she(s), bushy-eye-browed sensei(s), and the village with all it's hyper-active people.

deadly: NICE... if the village had no hyper-active people would you like it?

Kenta: Hell, no!

deadly: Okay then... What about goals?

Kenta: None of your beeswax!

deadly: I'm the writer!

Kenta: Who cares!

deadly: Fine! Then your life ambition is to be a French maid and wear a dress!

Kenta: You can't do that!

deadly: Yes I can! It's my story!

Kenta: ARRRG!

deadly: to find out Kenat's goals and why he hates the village, continue to read!

Thank-you! So much my readers! I appreciate everything!

I might not be able to update next week, I have a major report due and some "problems" have come up, I'm sorry!

bai-BAi!


	7. Invisible

A/N: Bolded, underlined, and italics indicate Naruto's thoughts that Kyuubi cannot hear.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did I'd put in Kenta but alas.

Warnings: BLOOD! Lots of blue (and a bit of purple), YAOI, mpreg, and swear words.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenta walked out of the steam filled room, drying his hair with a blue towel. (A/N: There is a LOT of blue in this house, anyone wanna guess what Kenta's favorite color is? You get a plushie!)

He glided downstairs, He glided downstairs, feeling relaxed and replenished after his long shower, he didn't even want to bother his new roommate anymore.

Kenta sighed, as he strolled down the clean hallway to the sparkling kitchen...

WAIT A SEC! CLEAN???????????

(I need a break, sips a cup of tea)

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY FREAKIN' HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kenta screamed, gawking at the sight of his unfamiliar house.

Everything was so clean, it was horrid. He could see the flippin' floor!

Wait? He had a carpet?

Kenta sniffed the air, trying to find the odor he was familiar with, but no avail all he could smell was girly flowers! Where was the MAN scent he had worked so hard to obtain? (A/N: kukukuku)

An extremely loud yell was heard from the small blue house. Birds flew off their perches, and Konoha citizens turned to the loud roar, wincing at the noise, then resumed their business' cautiously

"My poor dirt, my poor ramen cups, my moldy dinners..." Kenta sobbed, graveling over his terribly tragic losses.

'_What's wrong?' _Naruto asked innocently.

Kenta swung his index finger at the adorable blond.

"YOU!" Kenta raged, "YOU KILLED MY BABIES!" (talk about drama queen)

**_-------------------------------_**

**_Babies?_**

_Don't ask Kyuubi, I think this kid is mental._

**_HAH! Good luck living with him!_**

_Kami, SAVE ME!_

**_-----------------------------_**

_'All I did was clean up the pig-sty you called home!'_Naruto shouted at the ungrateful brat's face.

"Who said I wanted it clean women!" Kenta retorted.

'Damn it! I'm not a freakin' girl!'

"You expect me to believe that? ONLY WOMEN CLEAN!"

_' You expect me NOT TO CLEAN?! The bacteria could've killed me in my sleep!'_ Naruto retorted

****

_Not that I wouldn't have minded..._

"YOU KILLED MY BABIES!" Kenta cried.

'_They weren't even ALIVE!'_ Naruto exclaimed.

"They had sentimental value! Some of my babies have been there since I was three!"

Gross...

Naruto was on the verge of losing his lunch, the nauseating images set in his head starting to kick in.

Naruto looked like he was going to throw up, heck he felt it coming!

So he ran to the nearest toilet, slamming the door behind him, leaving Kenta looking confused.

Kenta could hear the relching sounds coming from the small bathroom, and he winced.

-----------------------------------

"Are you okay in there?" Kenta said pressing his ear to he door making sure that Naruto was still making noises, he could hear the sounds of upchucking through the bathroom door, confirming Naruto was still alive.

Flashes of his mother throwing up flew into his brain, flashes of blood, tears and sadness.

Kenta paled, "Oka-san..."

------------------------------------------------

Naruto felt light-headed, he looked into the stained toilet, it wasn't the white puke he was familiar with, it was a dark crimson liquid.

It was blood...

He closed his eyes, and put his hand to his stomach.

'Your happiness is my happiness , your happiness is my pain...' Naruto whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek.

He closed his eyes and fell into darkness...

-------------------------------------------------

Kenta heard a 'thud' and his eyes widened.

"To Hell with privacy! It's MY house!" As he started bashing the door in.

Bash, Bash, Bash, Bash, Bash, Bash, Bash, Bash, Bash, Bash, Bash, Bash, Bash, Bash, Bash,

It finally opened, or in this case got bashed down. And Kenta let his eyes wander the room, there his eyes fell to a sight that was our poor Naruto.

"Oka-san..." Kenta whispered with a horrified face.

Just as soon as he was horrified he became consumed with concern. He rushed over to Naruto and examined him, soon deeming that Naruto was quite unconscious.

Kenta quickly picked him up and hurried out of his bathroom, missing the sight of the bloodied toilet.

Kenta picked him up bridal style and to his surprise Naruto was really light.

"What's wrong with him? A grown man should way a lot more than this..." Kenta whispered as he climbed up the stairs.

He slammed opened his guest room door and laid Naruto down gently onto the soft bed.

"Rest well Uzumaki-san." Kenta said with a small smile on his face as he looked at Naruto's peaceful sleeping face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Naruto's mind...

It was pitch black until a small light shined on Kyuubi's human face.

**_Kit..._**

**_Kit..._**

**_Kit..._**

**_How are you feeling?..._**

**_Are you alright?..._**

_Where am I?_...

**_In your mind kit. Kyuubi said gently._**

Naruto looked around.

_Heh, Sasuke always said my mind was empty, I never thought it was this empty._ Naruto said with a pain-filled smile on his face.

**_"Empty like my heart."_**

_**Oh, Kit... **Kyuubi said as he stared down at Naruto who was currently laying down in the dark abyss he called his mind._

_What's wrong with me?_

_Your child senses your pain, and he's out to get revenge._

_HAH! Good one Fox!_

_But seriously Kit, be careful and when you wake up, EAT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!_

_But I'm not hungry._

_You're not, but me and your child are! You're not the only one who lives in your body!_

_Whoever heard of three people living in one body._

**_One person, one baby, and the all powerful fox demon, in one body._ **Kyuubi corrected.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

**_Oh and kit?_**

_Yea?_

**_I want pancakes when you wake up, non of that ramen shit you call food._**

_Fine!_ Naruto said rather rudely in my opinion.

_Kyuubi? Care to explain why I'm laying down?_

_You are tired, and coming in here puts a strain on your body._

_Ok, can I wake up now? I want those pancakes._

_Fine kit._

As Naruto disappeared Kyuubi looked concerned...

****

I wasn't kidding kit, he's out for revenge...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke up to the bright shining sun with a smile on his face.

'_Pancakes HERE I COME!_' Naruto shouted enthusiastically as he walked to the bathroom, which was conveniently located right across his room.

He walked into the purple bathroom. (HAH! PURPLE! Not blue! Victory dance)

And headed straight for the shower, and missing the mirror with his pale reflection.

He stripped off his clothes to reveal his thin and feminine figure and walked into the shower.

He turned the shower on hot, and began to bask in the warmth.

I've seen happiness...

I've seen the sun...

I've finally seen love, but...

Naruto sang what his heart was feeling, while applying on his scentless shampoo and scrubbing his hair.

What is sadness like?...

I have yet seen the moon...

I've been disowned by the world...

Downstairs Kenta could hear the angelic singing of his blond house-mate. He let a smile grace his face.

"I guess the he/she is feeling better." He said.

I will wander...

Wondering what I've yet to see...

But I finally notice...

Naruto sang, while the steam surrounded him.

I'm invisible

I've yet to be seen...

By you.

Invisible...

Naruto turned off the shower tap, and with a towel tied to his waist he picked up his dirty clothes and walked to his bedroom.

Once in, he tossed the clothes in a corner and walked to the window.

He saw kids playing by the lake, swallows singing their tune to the wind, and the sun still shining radiantly.

Naruto opened the window to be graced by a gently lake breeze, he then turned to his closet and from his wardrobe picked out a red t-shirt and white ninja pants (like Sasuke's before he left with Orochimaru).

And after putting on his sandals, he picked up his laundry and walked downstairs humming the tune he sang previously.

After putting his laundry in the laundry room he headed to the kitchen, where Kenta was eating...

Ramen...

Naruto's eye twitched.

He briskly walked to the counter chair where Kenta's arse was seated and swiped away the ramen cup.

"Hey!" Kenta yelled, "I was eating that!"

_"Yes, you WERE, but not anymore!"_ Naruto said with a fox-like smirk.

"I still WILL!" Kenta retorted grabbing for his ramen.

_"Nope!" _Naruto said as he tossed the ramen into the dark depths of the garbage.

Kenta stared with wide-eyes, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_"No need to worry, I'll make breakfast!"_ Naruto said cheerfully. As he put on a usagi apron and took out ingredients and fresh fruit for pancakes.

Kenta sulked...

"I hope it burns!" Kenta mumbled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Tada!"_ Naruto exclaimed.

Out on the kitchen table was a beautiful breakfast fit for a queen!

Two dishes of golden-brown pancakes the size of the base of a toilet plunger (A/N: bad example I know).

Drizzled with maple syrup, and to top it off, strawberries on top! The plate was beautifully decorated too! It had strawberry leaves, ripe raspberries, and more strawberries all around it.

The beverages consisted of fresh-squeezed orange juice and a pitcher of creamy white milk.

Kenta drooled...

_"Well dig in!"_ Naruto exclaimed.

And dig in they did. When it was all said and done Naruto picked up the dishes and cups and hand-washed them. While Kenta stared at the pancakes in the garbage that Naruto had failed to eat.

Kenta made a quizzical face. Out of 6 pancakes Naruto had only managed to eat 4 while he ate all of them.

"Why didn't you eat all of your pancakes? They weren't that big." Kenta asked.

_"I wasn't that hungry, plus I had a big lunch yesterday that still hasn't worn off yet."_ Naruto stated with a fake smile.

"Hn" Kenta said, but it stilled gnawed at the back of his mind.

It was a known fact that Naruto hadn't eaten at all yesterday...

After Naruto finished the dishes he walked to the living room, where he saw Kenta sitting by the window sill.

Naruto observed that he was quite different from yesterday: his hair wasn't grey like yesterday or black like the day before that, it was a light navy-blue. The dye had obviously worn out. His hair wasn't in a bowl shape anymore either, it was considerably shorter, but his bang reached his chin. (A/N: he only has a bang on the side of his face, the rest of his hair is like Kiba's.)

Also he wasn't in a leotard anymore, he was in a long kimono; He was wearing a white kimono underneath a light blue one that wasn't tied in anyway, shape, or form. The designs were of waves of water, the back also had the word onsen on the back.

What a weird thing to wear on a summer day.

Kenta tossed Naruto a package.

"Wear it" He stated, "I'll meet you at the lobby of the bath-house."

_"Why?"_ Naruto questioned.

"Because you will be working for me at the hot springs starting today." Kenta replied.

Naruto gaped at him.

"Didn't think you'd live here for free did ya?" Kenta said with a devious smirk as he walked out the front door.

Naruto fumed with anger as he went to his room and opened the package. The thing it contained was the same thing Kenta wore only considerably shorter, and this one had a plain dark blue obi.

He did what he was told and put it on.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the bath-house lobby:

"Finally" Kenta complained.

Naruto looked at his kimono then to Kenta's.

_"You Brat!"_ Naruto screamed_, "Just because you are the manager, you get a longer kimono? This thing doesn't even go down to my knees!"_

Kenta smirked, "Just because I'm the manager doesn't mean I get a different kimono."

_"Then why does mine look so different?!" _Naruto screamed.

"Because I'm a boy..." Kenta replied smugly.

_"I'M NOT A FREAKIN' GIRL!!!!!!"_ Naruto exclaimed.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ello! Sorry for not updating, I was being lazy, tehehe. This has been one of my longest chapters and the future ones will be about this long, are you guys okay with that?

Here are some helpful things:

Usagi: Rabbit, bunny.

Onsen: Hot springs

Obi: A decorated band of cloth that is wrapped tightly around the torso, and tied at the back, used in a kimono.

I decided to end this with something funny because this story will turn sad quite soon.

Also Sasuke lovers the next chapter is all in Sasuke POV. You will also hear more about the other characters after this chapter. People such as Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Sai, Ino, Kakashi, Iruka, etc. (Plus kids!)

Thanks for the reviews! They are really appreciated!

Also please leave a kind word for savelove (my wonderful beta) she put in the big words.

Until then!


	8. Author's Note 2 Please read!

Ello, kind readers and beloved reviewers! (A/N: readers are appreciate but reviewers are LOVED! By me at least...)

I had said the next chapter was going to be in Sasuke's POV, yes that's true, but I wanted to take the time to give thanks to my fellow reviewers and answer questions. Which I should have done from the start, but of course I'm too lazy. I also need you to read, especially, the bottom portion, it is of utmost importance if you want to influence the story, at least just a little. Sorry to disappoint you with yet another author's note but it is important to me.

Disclaimer: This is listed in 'most recent' to last order. It is NOT listed in who I like first order, cause that's unfair. And those of you who reviewed more than once should have more than one subject under your name.

-----------------------------------------------

Sryn-chan: Thanks for reviewing! Yes I laughed when I reread the whole "WHAT THE HELL! THIS FRICKIN' THING DOESN'T EVEN GO DOWN TO ME KNEES!" (A/N: Although it wasn't worded quite like that, LOL). I wanted to give you thanks for being so kind, although I can say that Riku is a bit demanding... Ah, well RikuxSora is something that I would also be demanding for, UPDATE! Your story, Those Stars, and Your Heart, was one of the first stories I've ever read in so it was such a pleasant surprise when you reviewed. YEA!!!!!! I also listen to Dream a Dream by Captain what's his face, but unfortunately I have to lay off the fast music...

Yuki Amane: I don't know whether or not to be scared or happy for your review, I'll update! Just don't kill me! LOL. And yes I'll make Sasuke suffer, 'cause Kyuubi wants me too.

JadeStoneTheYounger: Of course I'll update! Thanks for telling me you like my story, it warms my heart. I'm gonna cry... sob

The Third Kim: YUP! I'll write just because my reviewers give me motivation! YOSH!

Amathys: Will do! Thanks!

inuyasha92689: I'm glad you liked my story. I can honestly say that I wonder what'll happen to Naru-chan myself, but I do know that he will have a very happy ending. What happens along the way, well it depends on my mood.

silversnow10: Yup! He sure is! I think I made him a bit like Sasuke though. Sorry I crushed your hopes with notes! But hey it makes you prepared! I guess Sakura is a bitch/whore. And Sasuke is a bastard/man whore who cares to much about his dick to care about Naruto's feelings.

milo the ninja: Yea! does happy dance with you while shouting something about the coolness of milo the ninja.

whitefang4ever: I don't know... Either the kid is REALLY dense or he just does it to annoy Naruto, but come to think of it, Naru-chan really does resemble a girl in this fic, he is skinnier than Sakura...

takuya: Maybe Kenta won't be around for the birth, maybe I'll kill him off for being such a bastard, who knows. LOL. I will write more, and I'm glad you like it! Your name reminds me of takuyaki, mmmm... takuyaki. Thanks! Appreciate the review kindly!

oukoku hatsu: Thank-you very much! I update at an average speed. (At least when I feel like it). Thxs for supporting my story as well! I hope you won't be very busy because I'm waiting for your story to come out, teehehe...

Hypergirl321: rolls around the floor in joy Eww! my floor's dirty! Thanks for the review! If you like the maid costume wait till you see Naruto's other girl costumes!

Hisuka Uchiha: Thanks for the 7 reviews! Honest to gosh Lee freaks me out too! Heh! Love the witty reviews I nearly died from laughter, you'll be hearing from my lawyer, LOL! I'm to broke to afford one hehe, so don't worry. I'll bring back Sasori just for you okay?

yukiislikesnow: Thank-you!

stringer13: Naruto will leave the village but not in the way most people would like to think, as for hating Sasuke... He made him fat!

eterialmoon: Sorry had to use your email otherwise ?? wouldn't make any sense. I don't have that much clothing either! Naruto's just rich, not really... You'll find out where Kyuubi got the money.

kingdomhearts222: Yup, he sure has it going on! Maybe I'll do some illustrations after the story is done. I'm glad you like fighting him so much! I was just glad to get it over with, phew!

Hot Chocolatte: Aww don't cry! (hands you a tissue with Naruto all over it) Thanks for the review.

marina-uzumaki-potter: Yup, I will! Thanks!

Sugar Crazed Duckie: I'm glad you like my story, and I think the advice form my teacher helped, a bit... Thanks for the review!

darkmaster: Naruto hates Sasuke for making him fat, but otherwise, I'm sorry, he still loves him.

DarkShadow93: You are not too late! Appreciate the middle name though! Thanks for the review!

NaRuKo77: Punky+ soon to be emotional+ Naruto I'm glad you like it!

puretsubasa: Thanks for the constructive criticism! It helped me a lot. I rewrote the author's note just for you!

Dakota: Oh it's okay! I think it's fine when guys get overemotional, it means they don't have a stick up their ass like Sasuke! Subuka... demon or devil or at least something evil... hmmm... Makes the kid sound evil, and no offense 2 evil Uchihas are enough! Thanks for the review!

urufu-misora: Will do! Thanks!

japinezeartst: I will try! And I guess we who have English as a worst subject should stick together! That way we can all be bad! Wait that didn't come out right... We can all make each other look good! Yeah! That's it!

fluffy chicken: Me a English major? I'm honored! Your blessing has given good blessings so far, all of my reviewers have given me good blessing to strive for! I had a relatively safe New Year, got stuck in traffic for 12 hours.

sansty-san: Yea! I found a place for him to stay and got a wonderful review from you! Unfortunately he rooms with a bastard.

Flyinggoddess: Thanks for your opinion! Do you have any idea what Noka or Anoka means? The names are SO cute so I must use both of them for something EXTREMELY cute!

Black Kitsune12: Thanks for your opinion! I feel so happy that people actually read what I have to say... It makes me wanna cry! Chiaki and Tatsumi are boy names or girl names? Because I can't tell, I'm really dense!

Maiden-Fury: Sorry to say but I already found a beta, sorry! Thanks for the constructive criticism! I really need it! Thanks for the review and my sincerest apologizes for already finding a beta!

thepragmatist: Thanks for the advice! I've taken it to heart! And I'm sorry, but I've already found myself a beta. Thank you for offering though, it shows me that people of really are friendly.

blackfairy30: Sasuke will get hurt, hopefully. And Itachi will play a big role in this story but not as Naruto's lover, sorry!

Hunter Hatake and Roxxi Uchiha: Thank you!

DesperateLoveKoi: No, I'm sorry it will end with Sasu/Naru, but Sasuke will get hurt. I'm sorry it made you cry! I'm a sap when it comes to stories too. Thanks for the review!

field innocence: I'll make him suffer! And he will be pretty happy, as happy as a pregnant emotional male can get. Thanks for the reviews.

FISHTaNK the Evil UglyDoll: Oh I'm sorry but it will be a Sasu/Naru fic! I'm glad you were willing to try though! Thanks for reviewing!

LikeYourWork: Thanks for your advice! I never knew that you would not be able to accept anonymous reviews without enabling it first! You saved me a dozen!

kathy stgqvk: He will continue to smile, and Sasuke will suffer! Buawhaha!

kma3000: I really can't write a good dark, I suck at it. But I can guarantee the Sasuke suffering and I'll even throw in a Sakura suffering (but not bashing) too!

roboguy45: Wow... 0.o I would do that too! Let me help! Anyways besides that, I will have to think of a way to make them both suffer. But it won't involve Naruto killing them all, 'cause then how would they suffer? Thanks for the review!

the ice wolf alchemist: I also have to agree with the fox, but unfortunately, Naruto doesn't take him seriously from time to time. Will black leather work for you?

Thanks for the review!

Tsukishiro: Thanks, I guess if I want a demon world it would be best to make another fic. Thanks for your POV, it helped!

Blackfire Dog: Thank you! I'm so glad that I can ask for your help! It makes me feel safer. Thanks for your review! I was my very first!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Also I'm quite curious to know, whether or not you readers would like to hear more about side characters? You know like Ino, Sai, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, Temari, Iruka, Kakashi, etc.

And, I was wondering if you guys would like to hear Sakura's POV? Do you readers mind if I add in more characters? If so what type of characters; new Akatsuki members, friends, children, pets, etc.

I want to know people! please! It helps my next chapter(s).

Thank you kindly!

And I plan to update by St. Patrick's Day, if not sooner.

Thank-you!

deadly-grace

Thank you savelove!


	9. Euphoria of the mid morning afternoon

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related to said subject.

Warning: Yaoi, MREG, and language

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stinking Brat!" Naruto thought as he swept the lobby floor, not even noticing all the people blushing and whispering about him.

"Mommy who's that pretty girl?"

"Hey hotcakes!"

Naruto growled ignoring all the comments thrown at him by young boys, perverted teens and men, as Kenta's smirking face appeared in his mind again.

"DAMN YOU YA STINKING BRAT!" Naruto screamed as the passerbys quickened their pace not wanting to get caught in the angry blonde's wrath.

"I don't pay you to yell at my customers." Kenta smirked.

"One, you don't pay me, and two I wasn't yelling at them I was yelling at you; stinking, fricking, bastard, tard..." Naruto muttered the last part quietly.

"What was that?" The raven-haired teen questioned.

"Nothing." Naruto pouted.

"Good, I thought so." Kenta said. "Now go clean the showers."

Naruto mumbled as he headed off to the showers where the horny old guys were, Naruto shivered.

"Yo boss-man!" a very laid back green-haired stranger said.

"Mabuchi you're late!" the angered manager yelled.

"Sorry, I kinda overslept and... WHOA! What the hell happened to your hair!" the late employee screamed.

"That stupid idiot Koju and my stupid sensei ambushed me at night, now my hair looks like this!" Kenta fumed. "That's why I need you here, I need to go talk to Anya about my hair..."

"Hey brat! Where is the mop? Some idiot spilled his shampoo all over the east wing." Naruto said apparently wanting very badly for the day to end.

"Whoa, hottie alert!" the employee said.

"Who's hot bastard! I'd like to see you say that to my face you punk!" Naruto said.

"I like them feisty!" the employee quipped. "And my name isn't "you punk" it's Saito, Mabuchi Saito." Saito said winking at our horrified blond.

Kenta sighed, "Mabuchi this is Uzumaki Naruto a new addition to our "family" now I have to go I told Anya I'd be there half an hour ago, teach Uzumaki the ropes okay, I gotta go."

And with that Kenta left...

"So... ya wanna go on a date after this hot-stuff." Saito said pretending to be cool.

Naruto stared at him examining his features; Saito was really tall about 6" something, he had jade-green hair in a semi-mohawk, amber yellow eyes, and a tatoo of a naked lady on his arm and just underneath the lady the word heterosexual could be seen.

Just great! Another pervert!

**Is there anyone in this village who isn't?**

Me!

_Poor, kit you are cursed to be a blonde bimbo with perverts within every foot of you for the rest of your life._

"OH GOD NO!!!" Naruto screamed unaware that he had said it aloud.

"Sheesh, you don't have to be that mean about it." Saito said knocking Naruto out of his thoughts.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Naruto said unaware of his sweet tone.

"Cruel and sweet!" Saito sobbed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile...

"Shit!" Sasuke said as he lowered his hand to his throbbing member.

**_Not getting satisfied by the pink bitch huh?_**

Shut up!

_Still thinking about Naruto?_

I said SHUT UP!

_About his curves... his smooth tan legs, his moans, his tightness, his scent, his warmth, his beautiful azure eyes and how they hypnotize..._

I SAID SHUT UP!!!!

Sasuke's conscience chuckled...

Sasuke sighed as his stomach grumbled, he shouldn't be thinking of Naruto right now, he should be thinking about Sakura. About how she disgustingly drools on his chest, how she screams like a siren, how she was cold, how she was so ugly in his eyes, and how she can never satisfy him, the sight of her naked body makes his erections go limp while as Naruto...

"NO, NO, NO!!!!!!!" Sasuke screamed.

"Is there something wrong Sasuke?" Sakura's sickeningly sweet voice said as her pink head peaked into the bathroom.

"No there isn't Sakura now can you please close the door it's freezing!" Sasuke screamed.

"Sure, dear!... By the way Neji is here to see you." Sakura said as she closed the door.

"Maybe Neji can help." Sasuke sighed.

**_So you want to cheat on Sakura now huh? Didn't know you your that type of person, Sasuke..._** he conscience purred.

Just leave me alone!

_But then again Neji isn't that bad looking, however Gaara is cuter..._

ARGH!

Sasuke headed downstairs to the living room where Neji sat smirking, as if he was a cat who just swallowed a canary.

"Took you long enough." The long haired brunette said.

"Hn" Sasuke replied in this trademark sound.

"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke said as he walked to the fridge and got a bottle of water.

"She went out with Tenten, Ino, and Hinata to go shopping." Neji replied.

"Figures." Sasuke said as he took a drink of his water.

"Speaking of going out, the gang's all down at Ichiraku's waiting for you." Neji calmly stated.

"Let's go then" Sasuke said.

"As much as I would like to see you humiliated, I advise you to change first." Neji smirked.

Sasuke looked down; he was in a pair of long grey sweat pants, and a navy-blue t-shirt, with a wet towel still on his shoulders, not to mention he was barefoot.

Sasuke growled as he went upstairs to change.

He finally came down in a sleeveless black turtleneck which outlined his well-toned abs and pecs not to mention it showed off his huge biceps. He was also wearing a pair of navy blue jeans, and ninja black ninja sandals. The most noticeable thing was Tsunade's necklace hanging on his neck, it was given to him by Naruto after Naruto had found out Sasuke was to be the next Hokage, he said that Sasuke deserved it and made him swear never to take it off.

"You look nice" Neji said as he stood up to walk to the door.

" I wish I could say the same about you" Sasuke smirked as he lied; Neji look very nice actually, he had on a black muscle shirt that had the kanji of love in red on his left pec.

Leave it to Neji to wear something with his boyfriend's trade mark on it. Neji had on a pair of jeans too only the were much lighter that his own. It was amazing how they pretty much had the same style. All in all Neji was pretty hot.

Neji smirked as he and Sasuke walked down the street to Ichiraku's. One alone turned heads but the two of them had the entire down in awe. Turning straight men gay, and homophobic women into yaoi fan-girls.

When they had at last reached the infamous ramen stand they saw the entire gang of rookie nine, all except the girls.

"Hey, bastard!" Kiba yelled.

"Hn." was all that Sasuke said as comments were thrown about how hot he looked.

"Anyways," Kiba said, "we were all thinking about going to the hot springs later, you know to relax or to compare "sizes" in Sai's cause." Kiba laughed.

Sai smirked, "In which Kiba will be excluded considering he doesn't have one."

"Why you!" Kiba yelled.

"AH!" Lee said, "The two of them remind me of when Naruto and Sasuke used to quarrel like that, Ah the youthful days!"

Everyone flinched at the sound of the blonde's name.

"Don't say his name ever again!" Sasuke screamed. Everyone nodded in agreement from Sai to Choji.

Ever since Naruto "left" Sakura has been turning all of his previous friends against him saying how he was a whore or how he seduced Sasuke and then raped him or how he was a disgusting demon. The only one she was able to turn was Gaara who called her a disgusting, backstabbing whore and threatened to kill her. When she later tried to convince Gaara's siblings; Kankuro threatened to have her poisoned and Temari threw a kunai at her.

Also most weren't completely against him they just went with what their friends said. Those such as Hinata, Neji, Sai, Lee, Shino, Shikamaru who just yawned and said troublesome when Sakura told him all about "Naruto". The ones that were completely against him were Ino, Choji, TenTen, Kiba, Kakashi, and the rest of the village who had originally despised the "demon-child" heck they didn't even need convincing. But a lot of the village couldn't care less, those were most of the people living in the hot-spring area.

Most avoided talking about Naruto Uzumaki, in fact Sai had started to call Kiba dickless now. 

Sasuke sighed as he thought about his blue eyed goddess. (1)

"Okay the we meet back here at 7 to go to the hot springs!" Lee said wanting to break the tension.

"Hhhh..Hai!" Hinata said. And with that they all planned to meet to go to Kenta's hot spring...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was very attentive went Saito was teaching him how to clean the tiles with tooth-paste instead of soap, and how to clean out the springs, and how to sweep and prepare the meals for the guests if they wished to stay over night, and how to clean up the guest house after it had been slept in, or how to prepare it to be slept in. Things such as placing mints on the bed.

Naruto nodded and payed close attention to all of it he even asked questions, which surprised Saito 'cause most people would just tune him out much less asked questions.

Saito smirked he was beginning to like this Naruto.

"Umm.. Naru-chan." Saito asked staring at Naruto as they both netted the spring. (2)

"Hmm..." Naruto asked staring into Saito's eyes causing him to blush.

Saito thought. 

"Do you want to catch a movie this afternoon?" Saito blushed.

"Ummm, don't we have to work?" Naruto questioned.

"Ah, no we don't until the night shift which starts at 7." Saito said.

"I really don't like movies though." Naruto stated a bit embarrassed, ever since he saw "Return of Chucky" he had been afraid to go into a movie theater.

"Oh.." Saito said disappointed.

"But, you can help he get groceries!" Naruto chirped happily.

"Really!" Saito said as he went to grope Naruto's butt.

Naruto let out an eep! Before smacking Saito.

"PERVERT!" Naruto screamed.

"I can't help myself, it's just you're the cutest girl I've ever seen." The jade-ette replied.

Naruto stared for a sec before bursting into uncontrollable laughter, which left Saito very confused.

"I hate to burst your bubble but..." Naruto continued to laugh. "Considering you have tattoo saying heterosexual..." Naruto continued to laugh.

"Whaat!?" Saito demanded.

Naruto stood up and wiped the tears from his face.

"I'm a guy." Naruto said staring directly into Saito's eyes.

Thud!

Saito fainted...

_"Night shift should be fun." _Naruto thought as he walked away...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry I didn't beta this chapter! I was in a hurry.

Sorry for the delay guys! I was very err... busy heh!

(1) Naruto is too feminine to be called a god.

(2) Netting the spring is an expression I made up it means using a net to take out things from the hot-spring it was too long for me to write so I decided to shorten it.

Sorry I kinda broke the promise of have it all in Sasuke POV sorry, if I did that I would've had writer's block for the rest of the year... SORRY!

Also I added another OC because there was a person who flamed me about Kenta and said she hated my story cause of the OC's so I decided to add another just to bug her.

I really like OC's they bring originality to stories, otherwise it would be very boring.

Also Sakura may seem evil at first but she won't be later, hahaha wait and see!

Ja Ne! Hope to see ya soon (ps. I decided not to have author's comments in the story anymore, from now on it's after the story!)

on it's after the story!) 


	10. Conspiracy for the Sake of Conspiracy

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto!

Warnings: the usual, but we have some sexual action today.

Longest chapter so far.

----------------------------------

Gaara sighed as he entered the Hyuuga meeting room, not meeting the many stare given to him.

"Good morning ice princess." Sai chimed smirking.

Gaara growled.

"I see you didn't get laid last night." Sai remarked.

"Actually he did." Neji smirked wrapping his arms around the smirking Kazekage.

"Ahhh, I see I didn't satisfy you last night." Gaara moaned as Neji kissed his neck.

"Why do you say that?" Neji said kissing Gaara's pale skin.

"Because," Gaara gasped, "I can feel.." Neji smirked as he grinded against the petite red-head.

"Ahem! As much as I like seeing you molest my younger brother with your dick Neji, we have a meeting to start." Temari said smirking.

Gaara blushed as he saw all the leaf nin smirk at him, well all except a blushing Hinata.

"Are you going to sit down?" Neji remarked.

Gaara looked around and all the seats were filled, he looked at Neji's smirking face.

"Where?" Gaara said apparently very annoyed.

Neji pulled the Kazekage into his lap, then the lowered his head to the red-head's ear.

"Right here." the brunette whispered seductively.

"Sooo..." Lee said apparently wanting the meeting to start but was blushing very heavily due to his teammate's actions.

"Starting the meeting right now." Gaara said impassively.

"Roll-call." Temari said smiling like a cat who just swallowed a canary.

"Gaara!"

Gaara just glared at his blonde sister.

"So absent then." Temari said writing something down on a clipboard.

"I'm right here." Gaara growled.

"Reeow! Grumpy today huh ice princess." Temari said earning her an angry glare from the 'ice princess'.

"Okay, next is Kankuro!" Temari said.

"Here." Kankuro stated coolly taking a swig from his water bottle

"Hinata!"

"H.ha.Here!"

Temari smiled at the shy girl, she was going to have to figure out someway to get her to stop stammering.

"Neji!"

"Here."

"Lee!"

"Here! Yes! Good morning everyone!"

"Thanks Lee..." Temari said awkwardly.

"Sai!"

"Present, Loudmouth!" Sai smiled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU BASTARD?!!" Temari yelled.

"So troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"Okay, Sai is present and so is Shikamaru." Temari said glaring at the Sasuke-like-nin, who only smiled in return.

"Shino?"

"Present." Temari shivered, bug-boy always had creeped her out, but then again her bug-phobia never helped her to like him very much.

"Okay and our spies?"

"Present!" Ino and Choji said at the same time.

"Good everyone is here! Well except for Kiba." Temari said putting down her clipboard.

"I guess he really is on Sakura's side then." Sai said.

"Well, yeah." Kankuro replied again taking a drink of water.

"Che, what a coward! And he calls himself Naruto's friend." Sai scoffed. "He probably knew Naruto better than any of us, and now all of a sudden he falls for Sakura's manipulation?! What an idiot!" Sai spat.

Shino clenched his fists in anger, but only a worried Hinata noticed.

"She probably played the Kyuubi card on him." Ino replied casually.

"So?" Sai spat again. "He should know that he and Kyuubi are not the same person! What an idiot!"

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM!" Shino yelled as he slammed his hands on the table.

"What don't I know about him?!" Sai said as he stood up defensively. "He's a stupid, loud mouth, dog-loving traitor!"

"NO HE'S NOT!" Shino yelled again in defense.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Hinata yelled with tears brimming in her eyes.

"And you!" She pointed at Sai. "You shouldn't say anything about Kiba-kun since you obviously don't know anything about him!" the Hyuuga heiress shouted, fuming at the fact that her precious teammate got made fun of.

"Enlighten us then." Gaara said impassively.

"His father was killed in the effort to kill Kyuubi, his mother left soon after for a stupid tea-merchant!" Shino shouted. "He and his sister had to go through so much! He had to work so hard being..." Shino sat down, no one dared ask him what he was about to say.

Sai sat in defeat, still fuming but looking guilty.

Gaara sighed. "Let's continue the meeting, we have important things to discuss." Gaara looked sincere for a second and everyone knew he was apologizing for Sai's action.

Neji smiled as he gripped Gaara's hand.

"Ino, Choji, do you have anything to report?" Neji said while snuggling Gaara's neck.

"Ye..Yes!" Ino stammered, blushing at Neji's actions.

"Well?" Shikamaru said causing Ino to glare at him and something of 'So troublesome' could be heard.

"Anyways," Choji started, "It seems like she's getting suspicious, since Sasuke's apparently been screaming Naruto's name in the shower, she almost found out about Naruto's medical condition."

"NARUTO HAS A MEDICAL CONDITION!?" Kankuro yelled.

"Yes, baka!" Temari yelled. "He's frickin' pregnant WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE PAST TWO WEEKS!?"

Kankuro spat out the water he was drinking.

"He's WHAT!" Kankuro yelled.

Temari rolled her eyes. "If you weren't tuning us out in the last 5 meetings this wouldn't be a surprise to you!"

"Who?" Kankuro stammered.

"Who what?" Shikamaru sighed.

"Got him pregnant." Kankuro questioned.

Everyone fell, anime style.

"SASUKE!" Everyone yelled.

Gaara rubbed his temples as everyone started to bicker.

Neji smirked as he started to reminisce.

_"Did you hear, Sasuke cheated on Naruto with Sakura!" Temari yelled at the couple sitting there who apparently had been snuggling before she had interupted._

_"What!" Gaara yelled. "He told me yesterday that he was pregnant!"_

_"Maybe that's why Sasuke cheated on him." Neji replied._

_"No it can't be!" Temari yelled._

_"Maybe he doesn't know yet." Neji said._

_Gaara wrinkled his brow in contemplation._

_"Maybe we should just tell Sasuke then!" Temari yelled._

_"No!" Gaara yelled, "Do you think Naruto wants Sasuke to take him back just because he's pregnant? Naruto may love Sasuke but if Sasuke only wants him back for the baby it would crush him.."_

_"I heard that Sasuke cheated on Naruto with Sakura." Temari yelled._

_"But why?" Neji stated, "He hates her guts."_

_"Could she have, no.."_

_"If Sakura did something then maybe Sasuke really does love Naruto!" Temari yelled. "We have to get them back together!"_

_"And how do you think Sakura will take that?" Neji sneered, "She won't just sit there."_

_"So Naruto might get hurt?" Temari said worriedly._

_"Most likely." Neji replied. "But remember he has Kyuubi."_

_"Kyuubi can't cure a dead Naruto." Temari retorted._

_"The question is will she go to such extremes?" Neji questioned._

_"If she's as obsessed as we think she is then she will go through any extremes to get Sasuke." Temari stated._

_"It isn't just about Naruto and Sasuke anymore." Gaara stated narrowing his eyes. "There is a baby too."_

_Crash..._

_"Who's There?!" Gaara yelled._

_Hinata and Lee came meekly out of the closet rubbing the back of their necks in embarrassment._

_"We want to help!" Lee said strongly._

_"Yy..yes!" Hinata stammered. "Naruto is our friend, he's done so much for us! We want to do something in return!"_

_"How did you guys get in here anyways!?" Neji exclaimed._

_"Ww..Well.. father w..wanted you to come home, you've been gone for over a w.w..week a..a..and you said you'd be home in 3 d..days.." Hinata stammered._

_"So me and the gracious Lady Hinata went in search of you! We came to the Kazekage's office to see if he had seen you my rival, but when we came into the office no one was there, so we waited until we heard a noise, much like a youthful moan, so we hid in the closet just in case it was an enemy, but we witnessed a youthful sight of my este.."_

_"OKAY!" Neji said "I got the point."_

_Gaara blushed remembering the earlier "activities" he and the Hyuuga had been doing._

_"S..s.So we overheard your conversation, sorry for eavesdropping cousin but once we had heard Nn..Naruto-kun's name we had to listen." Hinata shyly stammered._

_"We want to help!" Lee shouted._

_"You take care of this Hyuuga." Gaara stated as he headed to the door. "I'm going to sleep."_

_Once Gaara and Temari left Hinata continued to speak. "Ss..So cousin you have a relation-s.s.ship with Gaara-san?" Hinata blushed._

_"OH MY ESTEEMED RIVAL! I HAD BEGAN TO WORRY YOU WOULD NEVER FIND THE LOVE AND YOUTHFUL ACTIVITIES NEEDED TO KEEP ONE YOUNG!" Lee shouted with stars and tears in his eyes._

_"How much exactly did you guys see!?" Neji yelled._

_"ALL OF IT MY RIVAL!" Lee yelled. "From when you had Gaara-san on your lap to when you bent him..."_

_"OKAY!" Neji shouted blushing, "Did you see Hinata-sama?"_

_Hinata nodded, she was ashamed to admit that she had actually like seeing her cousin participating in "activities" with the red headed Kazekage. All of a sudden a light-bulb went up in Hinata's mind._

_"W..ww..we won't tt..t.tell anyone if you agree to let us help!" Hinata squeaked.Neji raised an eyebrow, this was the first time Hinata had resorted to using black-mail._

_"Okay." He smirked, "but first I need you to tell anyone who'd be willing to help as well."_

_Hinata looked at Neji with thankfulness and excitement._

_"Why, Neji?!" Lee questioned, "Shouldn't we keep this in what Gai-sensei calls 'the low'."_

_"We should, but I have a plan." Neji smirked._

_First meeting (Without Gaara) :_

_"Okay, I'm glad so many of you showed up, especially considering what Sakura has been telling you guys." Neji remarked._

_"Of course we'd show!" Ino yelled. "We love our little blonde idiot!"_

_"So troublesome, I'm sure they would've solved all of this on their own eventually." Shikamaru sighed._

_"So what's the plan?" Choji asked chomping on some BBQ pork potato chips._

_"Number one, we all have to pretend to hate Naruto and for now be on Sakura's side." Neji stated._

_"WHAT! WHY!?" Sai yelled._

_"Because if we don't Sakura could use other means to get us on her side." Ino said stealing a chip from Choji's bag. "Other more 'forceful' means." Everyone shivered._

_Neji nodded, Sakura as a regular person was tough enough, she was smart and could bribe and twist stories to get people on her side but as a medic nin Sakura could play with their minds, poison them, or worse she could murder people or people's family members and since she was a medic nin she could find was to never leave any evidence. All in all Sakura as an opponent was pretty scary._

_"Also," Neji continued, "if she thought we were her friends we could help Naruto much easier, and he would be a lot safer."_

_"And also if we distract Sasuke enough, he wouldn't look for Naruto and thus decreasing chances of Sakura finding Naruto." Shikamaru stated. "But the trouble is relocating the idiot, I mean if he moves into an apartment by himself he's basically leaving himself wide open to attack."_

_"I don't think Sakura would find him that fast." Sai said._

_"No she wouldn't, but remember she basically turned all the villagers against him, and it would take them only a matter of days before they find him." Shikamaru added. "And they no doubt will harm him too."_

_"We need to find someone for him to live with." Shino said._

_"How about one of us?" Lee asked._

_"No," Shikamaru cited, "because Sakura most probably would look for him in our houses first."_

_"B..b.b.but I thought she'd trust us." Hinata said poking her fingers together._

_"Yes but if she looks she'll look for places where Naruto would turn to and besides even if she doesn't look in our houses you can bet that our neighbors will be keeping their eyes on us." Shikamaru stated once again._

_"So we have to find some foreign stranger to look after him?!" Ino yelled._

_"Basically yes, but even then the neighbors could report him to Sasuke or Sakura." Shikamaru said putting his feet up on the table._

_"But why would Sasuke-kun look for Naruto?" Lee asked._

_"Sasuke's possessive." Neji remarked. "And if he really does love Naruto he'd look for him, even if Sasuke didn't love Naruto he'd still lust after him."_

_"Greedy bastard." Sai mumbled._

_"Also Uchiha's never let anything escape from their grasp, and if he somehow manages to find out about Naruto's pregnancy, he'd hunt him down like how a starved snake would hunt down an injured mouse" Neji reasoned._

_"So how would we look for a humble abode for our bright and youthful Naruto?" Lee quipped._

_"It'd be impossible since everyone's looking for him!" Ino cried._

_"Unless there is a district in town where people would most likely not care." Shikamaru deduced._

_"Like the new foreigner's district!" Hinata yelled._

_"The tourist area?" Sai quipped._

_"Yea!" everyone exclaimed._

_"Tourist don't care about the village's problems, especially if they'd have to look for someone! And if they did they care enough to look they probably wouldn't even know what Naruto looks like! It's perfect!" Ino yelled._

_"For once I'm glad there are lazy people in the world." Sai smirked as if directing his comment to Shikamaru who just shrugged._

_"Problem is none of us know anyone rich enough to live there, and if we did chances are they'd hate Naruto too." Neji stated furrowing his eyebrows._

_"I know someone!" Lee yelled._

_"You do?" Sai asked skeptically._

_"YES! A youthful disciple of mine lives there in a very lonesome house all by his own self ." Lee exclaimed happy he could help with something._

_"Does he know about Naruto though?" Sai asked coolly._

_"No, I do not believe that he does." Lee exclaimed._

_"Good! What's his name?" Choji asked._

_"Kenta, Ishigumu Kenta." Lee replied._

_"As in the hot-spring owner?!" Ino yelled._

_"I believe so." Lee said._

_"Good." Shikamaru said. "And it's a good thing we have some time before Sakura starts looking."_

_"What do you mean we have some time?" Sai asked._

_"Think about it, Sakura has no reason to look for him right now, she has what she wants, and if we keep Sasuke busy he wouldn't look for Naruto either." Shikamaru replied in a monotone voice._

_"So basically we didn't even need to worry about it!?" Ino yelled._

_"No we didn't, but she I'm guessing she'll probably find out Naruto's pregnant sooner or later and then she'll figure out that he'll jeopardize her relationship with the Uchiha." Shikamaru replied._

_"Oh you're so smart Shika!" Ino squealed as Shikamaru winced at either the nickname or her squealing right next to him._

_"So basically you're telling us to start early?" Shino added._

_"Yes," Neji replied, "after all, the early bird catches the worm."_

_"And Sasuke will most likely look for him first." Shikamaru sighed._

_"Why don't we just tell Sasuke that Naruto's pregnant?" Ino asked._

_"Cause then Sakura might kill him, or the baby." Shikamaru said._

_"So then he and Sasuke can't ever be together?" Ino stated sadly._

_"Not until we can find out how to prevent her from killing Naruto." Neji said._

_"And we don't even know if Naruto wants to be with Sasuke." Shikamaru stated._

_"So then let him be with someone else!" Ino declared._

_"And if Sasuke should happen to want him then he will drag Naruto back to him." Shino remarked._

_"We also need someone to keep a close eye on Sakura." Neji stated._

_"I'll do it!" Ino said. "After all I used to be her best friend."_

_"Okay good. but we need to have someone as back-up." Neji replied._

_"I'll do it." Choji said eating his chips._

_"Okay, make sure she doesn't find out about Naruto's pregnancy, and she says something important or weird tell us immediatly." Neji sighed rubbing his temple._

_"Also try to keep Tsunade and Jiraiya out of this mess."_

_Everyone sighed, this was going to be very, very hard._

Back to the now:

"So what do we do?" Temari chimed.

"Yes, and what's even worse is that Kakashi expects the three of them to go on missions as well." Shino said.

"So basically we can't help him when he goes on those missions?" Ino fumed.

"Only Sai can help then." Shikamaru stated.

"What about Kakashi?" Kankuro stated drinking his water.

"He wants them back together, but he wants Sasuke to do it." Gaara stated.

"How'll Sasuke do anything?" Temari shouted. "He'll only hurt Naruto more!"

"Exactly, Kakashi seems to think that only Sasuke has feelings." Gaara stated.

"Is that why he's siding with Sasuke and Sakura?" Ino questioned.

"No, actually Kakashi actually sees this as like a flash-back of when he tried to woo the fourth hokage who declined." Shikamaru stated.

"How is that?" Temari asked.

"A long time ago when Kakashi was 16 he fell in love with the fourth hokage, who Naruto reminds him of, and if you think about it they do look alike. So he thinks Sasuke is being rejected by Naruto, and if Sasuke wants Naruto then that's exactly what it'll look like." Gaara replied.

"So right now he kind of thinks Sasuke as himself and Naruto as the fourth?" Ino said unsure.

"It's confusing I know, think of it like it's Naruto who cheated on Sasuke." Neji stated while pulling Gaara closer into his lap.

"Basically Kakashi thinks Sasuke's the victim." Gaara said as he relaxed into Neji's chest.

"Oh.." Temari said still a bit confused.

"And you can bet anything that Sakura's lies haven't been helping Kakashi either." Shino informed. "He's dead set on fixing the two's relationship, even if he hurts Naruto in the end."

"Does he know Naruto's pregnant?" Choji asked eating another chip.

"No he doesn't and Sai?" Gaara asked.

"Hmm?" Sai questioned.

"You better make sure he doesn't find out." Gaara gazed coolly at him.

"You bet ice-princess." Sai smirked.

"Also, Ino." Gaara replied as he ground himself onto Neji's hard member.

"Yes?" Ino said taking another chip from Choji.

"Make sure Sakura doesn't find the medical record, same goes for you Hinata after all you are in charge of all medical records, if necessary, hide it." Gaara then gasped as Neji grinded into his butt.

Neji smirked, as everyone look confused.

"By the way." Sai asked.

Gaara managed to gasp out a yes.

"Can you get pregnant?"

"You wanna find out?" Gaara smirked as he licked Neji's neck.

Kankuro spat out the rest of his water spraying it on everyone.

Neji let out a chuckle, "See you guys at 7."

---------------------------------------------

Sorry I confused so many of you with my last chapter, I was going to explain but you guys aren't very patient to wait. if you have anymore questions please tell me so I can explain in the next chapter.

How'd you guys like the Neji x Gaara action huh? If you guy's like it I'll write a lemon, tehehe.

I'm still deciding on whether to put Kiba with Shino or not, maybe I'll write a little smut if I decide to.

The next one has dumdumdum! Drama! Also you get to find out what Kenta's hair actually looks like!

Please review! It's all I have in life to look forward to!

Au revoir!


	11. It Began With Tea

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything associated with Naruto.

Warnings: Yaoi, mprg, crude language, etc.

This chapter is dedicated to Kawaii Rin for her idea.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sat in the lonely manor looking out the window, Sakura had gone shopping with Ino and TenTen and the poor raven was left all alone in the house; not that he minded, he actually enjoyed peace and quiet.

Sasuke took a sip out of his fancy Victorian style tea cup before staring out the window again. The raven felt old as he lifted his gaze from the window to the jasmine tea in the dainty cup.

'Honestly Sasuke! If you're going to drink something in the morning it better be tea, coffee isn't good for you!'

Sasuke snickered as he remembered a blonde boy scolding him on the downsides of coffee.

'Here!'

Sasuke took another sip of his tea, gently closing his eyes to embrace the warm memory.

'What is it?' the raven remembered asking.

'What does it look like teme!' a blonde giggled 'It's a tea set! So you can drink your tea in 'style'.'

'What do you know about style dobe, I wouldn't be surprised if the cups were orange.' Sasuke smirked.

'Haha! Very funny teme.' Naruto said sarcastically, 'Open it and see.'

Sasuke opened the nicely wrapped box, in it was 4 beautiful Victorian styled porcelain cups, milky white and lightly decorated. The rim was lightly scalloped and was decorated with silver and navy blue flowers. The handle was complety blue with a silver thumb rest.

The saucers and teapot was of the same style, all in all the tea set was very elegant and beautiful.

Sasuke gasped, looking up at a semi-embarrassed blonde.

'So do ya like it?' the blonde asked bashfully.

'You idiot!' Sasuke yelled as he grabbed Naruto's arms. 'Don't waste your money on me! Why didn't you use it on yourself!?' Sasuke yelled as he pulled the shocked blonde into a tight embrace.

The raven haired teen knew how difficult Naruto worked to make money, sure missions gave him money but the village council gave clients a limit to what they could give the blonde, most of the time it was only one-third of what the others earned, one-third if he was lucky enough. Sasuke knew that Naruto was the only one in the village that could be exempted from being payed, layman's terms: the blonde was only payed if the client **wanted** to pay him. In which most of the time they didn't.

Sasuke growled, when he became the Hokage he would find a way to make Naruto's life easier he swore on that, in fact the raven even had an argument with Tsunade about how she wasn't trying hard enough to make things fair for Naruto, and she complained that she was trying her best in which Sasuke thought 'wasn't enough' .

'Sasuke...' the blonde whispered. 'YOU IDIOT! WHEN SOMEONE GIVES YOU A FUCKING GIFT YOU SHOULDN'T YELL AT THEM! AND HAS IT EVER CAME ACROSS YOUR STUPID BRAIN THAT I WANT TO SPEND MY MONEY ON THE ONE I LOVE, Stupid teme!' the blonde yelled pulling away from his lover's embrace.

'So do you love me the most?' the raven questioned.

'You're a rather selfish bastard aren't you?' the blonde quirked.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the the blonde's lithe waist, putting his face on the nape of the shorter blonde's neck.

'I love you.' the raven said without hesitation. 'But, did you really have to spend your money on me?'

'How'd you even know I spent my own money, for all you know I could've hacked into your bank account and used your money.' the blonde said putting his hand on Sasuke's soft hair.

'I'd feel better if you did,' Sasuke sighed as he took in Naruto's scent and warmth. 'But being a dobe I'm guessing you didn't'

'Don't called me that teme! And are you saying I'm incapable of hacking!'

'Yes, considering you don't even know how to turn on the computer.' Sasuke snickered.

'I've hacked before!' the blonde pouted.

'Where?' Sasuke questioned raising an eyebrow.

'Kiba's email account.' the blonde replied trumphantly.

Sasuke was silent for a second, 'BUAHAHAHAHA!!' he bursted out laughing. 'Kiba's... haha... email...account...' Sasuke kept laughing before calming down wiping the tears from his eyes.

'What's so funny teme!' the blonde fumed.

'Everyone know's his password's either Akamarurocks or Shinoforever.' Sasuke sighed as he sat down, chuckling to himself.

Naruto turned red.

'Nuh-uh!' the blonde testifyed, 'this time it was bowwow168.'

'Uh huh.' the raven said as he held up a tea-cup, examining it closely. 'It's real difficult to put together his favorite rap artist and his apartment number.'

'Humph!' Naruto huffed as he headed up the stairs.

'Where are you going.' the raven asked getting up from the comfy sofa.

'To go take a shower.' the blonde stated heading up the stairs. 'By the way, I didn't buy that tea set.' the blonde paused. 'It was given to me a long, long time ago.' With that Naruto dissapeared up the stairs.

Sasuke knit his brow together in confusion before turning the cup over, it read...

' To my child, your loving father...'

Sasuke sighed at the memory, as he finished his tea, fact was that he had never confronted Naruto about the tea-set. The blonde was always occupying his attention with one dilema after another so the question easily escaped his mind. Sasuke sighed before turning his attention back to the window, Naruto and his dilemas...

Sasuke felt something moving from beneath him, the raven warily opened his eyes. What he saw made him inwardly smirk.

His eyes beheld a very adorable sight, Naruto was underneath him wriggling trying to get out of Sasuke's weight. The blonde was very flustered and very, very naked. Sasuke smirked as he pressed all of his weight down on the little blonde.

'Ack!' the blonde gasped, 'Sasuke... please.' Naruto gasped again.

"Hmm..." Sasuke moaned as he dug his member in between Naruto's legs.

"Haa... Sasuke... no.." Naruto moaned.

Sasuke smirked as he opened his eyes, once he did he was engulfed in a sea of blue.

'Sasu...' Naruto moaned.

'Naru...' Sasuke smirked as he buried his face onto the nape of Naruto's neck.

'You smell so good...' Sasuke moaned as he took in Naruto's scent of the warm summer flowers. 'You smell like flowers...'

Naruto turned an even brighter shade of red.

'I thought you said I smelled like strawberries, and the day before you said I smelled like hot chocolate and coffee.' Naruto groaned as Sasuke's heavy weight was still not lifted off him.

'You smell different everyday.' Sasuke moaned as he deeper buried himself in Naruto's warm body.

'Is that a good thing?' Naruto gasped still evidently struggling.

'Yes, I like a variety, and all of your scents smell good.' Sasuke said still nestled on Naruto's neck. 'do me a favor and smell like vanilla tomorrow like you did last week.'

'Teme.' Naruto gasped. ' I can't control what I smell like everyday, it's not like I use perfume.'

Sasuke finally got up and again locked his obsidian eyes to Naruto's blue ones.

'Phew! Finally!' Naruto sighed relieved as he got up.

Sasuke smirked, 3..2..1...

'Ah!' Naruto yelled as he collapsed. 'Teme!'

'Need help?' the Uchiha heir sneered.

'No!' the blonde scowled defiantly.

Naruto used the king sized bed as a support, but once he got up he fell again.

Sasuke snickered, as Naruto pouted trying to get up once again.

'Still don't need help?' the raven smirked.

'This is all your fault!' The blonde flustered.

'Actually, it's yours.' the raven replied, 'If you weren't so cute I wouldn't have taken you so roughly last night.'

The blonde blushed as Sasuke continued, 'But I thought you'd be used to it alreadly.'

The blonde grew an even brighter red, lately ever since the begining of his relationship with Sasuke they had been "active" every .single. night.

'Well I'm going to take a shower.' the raven said nonchalantly as he walked towards the bathroom.

'W..ww...wait!' Naruto cried.

'Yes.' Sasuke smirked.

'I need help...' the blonde whispered, slumped behind the bed.

'What was that?' Sasuke smirked.

'I need help...' the blonde whispered again blushing.

'I can't hear you.' the raven leaned over to look at his lover's slumped figure.

'Please, Help me!' the blonde yelled.

'That's more like it.' Sasuke smiled as he swooped Naruto into his arms, bridal style.

'Sasuke...' the blonde blushed. 'When I asked for help I didn't mean carry me, I'm not a girl.' the blonde shifted in Sasuke's arms apparently embarrassed.

'You look like one,' the raven smirked as Naruto huffed. 'And you smell like one too.'

Sasuke entered the bathroom, and he set Naruto down on the toilet.

'I'm going to make the bath water, wait here.' Sasuke smiled as Naruo took a white robe from the drawer next to the toilet, Naruto didn't like to be cold.

Normally it was Naruto who filled the bath-tub if they had wanted a bath, but today considering the blonde was semi-paralyzed from the butt down Sasuke had to fill the enormously large tub, Sasuke sighed all he wanted to do was molest the blonde.

Now, the Uchiha manor bathrooms were all very elegant, currently the couple were in the smallest bathroom, the one linked to Sasuke's bedroom, and that bathroom was about 10 times bigger that your average bathroom.

The bathtubs were huge and circular, one of those tubs could fit 5 people. (1)

The bathroom had a huge showering area with 2 showers closeed off by one glass shower door so that two people could shower but still see each other.

Sasuke made his way back to Naruto.

'Is the bath ready?' Naruto said trying to stand up, he was sucessful this time due to the fact that he had the toilet's support.

'Yes, dobe the bath's ready.' the raven smirked as the blonde stared at his naked body.

'Don't call me that, teme.' the blonde blushed as he realized that Sasuke realized he had been looking at him.

Naruto proceeded to take off the robe that had been hugging his body. One pull and the whole thing fell to the floor. It took awhile for Sasuke to adjust, it was always like that when Naruto was naked.

Sasuke just stared at the blonde, shifting his eyes onto every single part of the blonde's body. Naruto was a very beautiful person, he was so beautiful it was kind of scary.

The blonde used to be very clumsy and awkward looking, but now he resembled the Roman goddess of love Venus.

The blonde's hair was down to the end of his neck molding along the shape of his face. His hair was considered long for a boy, but short for a girl; it suited Naruto though. And much to Sasuke's displeasure, his blonde lover was often mistaken for a girl, a very beautiful one at that. Thus his Naruto was always attracting weirdos, and always being molested. And who could really blame them? Naruto had all the curves of a female, long tan legs, brilliant azure blue eyes, nice shapely face, long girly eyelashes, and a warm aura and overall bubbly and nice personality. Damn it, the raven wouldn't be surprised if guys were jacking off to Naruto every night. An anger vein popped on the side of Sasuke's face.

'Sasuke?' Naruto asked.

Sasuke grabbed him in the bridal style again, this time he held the blonde much tighter, much, much tighter.

'You're mine.' the raven hissed.

'Yes I know you perverted bastard, you've only said that about what... a hundred million times.' the blonde giggle. 'Now take me to the bath slave!' Naruto laughed as he pointed to the bath.

'Yes my queen.' Sasuke smirked.

'I'm NOT A GIRL!'

The rest of the time had been spent on laughing, tickling and bathing. Oh yes, and more "activities"...

'Nee, Sasuke?' the cute blonde asked as he sat on the bed drying his hair.

'Hm?' The raven said while digging through the closet.

'Do you love me?' the blonde asked timidly.

'I can't believe that you'd actually ask that.' the raven snapped. ' Of course I do!'

'I know, but sometimes I think we're only together 'cause you feel sorry for me...' the blonde pouted sadly.

'Why would I feel sorry for you?' The raven asked turning to face the blonde.

'Cause I'm not going to be Hokage.' The blonde pouted.

'Of course not! I love you!' The raven snapped.

'Okay, let me ask you a question, if you had to choose between being Hokage and being with me which would you choose?' the raven questioned.

'You.' the blonde said without hesitation.

'You said that awfully quick.' the raven quirked.

'Cause there is no doubt in the world that I love you.' Naruto said smiling, 'I wouldn't give up my stupid, perverted, teme for all the world!' Naruto giggled.

Sasuke smiled, ' Fine, then I'll just have to prove that I love you!' Sasuke smirked.

'How?' Naruto asked as Sasuke sat on the bed next to him.

'Remember our genin years?' the raven quipped.

'Yeah.' Naruto replied.

'I used to jack off to you all the time.' the raven replied smirking.

The blonde choked, turning red.

'You can't be serious.' Naruto sputtered.

'I have proof.' Sasuke smirked as he climbed off the bed and looked in the closet.

'Here.' Sasuke said as he pulled out a white box.

'What's this?' Naruto entreated.

'Open it.' Sasuke retorted.

Sasuke smirked as Naruto opened the box , and pulled out a video tape.

'What's this?' Naruto inquired.

'Let's go downstairs to where the TV is,' sasuke said, picking Naruto up.

-------5 minutes later-----------

'Okay press play.'

**"Hello! This is Ino currently reporting from the chunin exams!" **

**"Okay..." the reporter whispered. "Oh, look! There he is!"**

**-Sasuke is seen in the shower, currently getting wet.-**

**"Oh, wow! Look at how big he is!" Ino giggled, "Looks like he's hard, wonder who's he thinking about?"**

**-Sasuke is seen lowering his hand to his pert member-**

**'Ughn!' Sasuke gasped. **

**"Oh, god that's hot!" the blonde squealed.**

**'Na..aa...' Sasuke moaned.**

**"Na?" Ino whispered to herself. "Who's Na?"**

**-Sasuke quickens his hands.-**

**'OH GOD NARUTO!' the raven screamed releasing his seed.**

**"NARUTO! OH GODS!" Ino screamed covering her nose-bleed as erotic pictures of her blonde buddy popped into her head.**

**'Who's there!' Sasuke demands as he wrapped a towel around his waist, making his way over to a now fainted Ino.**

**-Screen turns black-**

Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke smirked.

'This was where?' the blonde quivered.

'The chunin exam tower, after the scrolls thing, I was in the boy's locker room.' the raven answered.

'So all this time?..' the blonded meeked.

'Yup.' the raven smirked.

'What happened to Ino?' the blonde asked.

'She'd fainted when I found her, blood all over her face so naturally I took the camera from her.' the raven started. ' But when she woke up it seems like she didn't remember anything.'

'Ah...' the blonde said embarassed.

'I used to stay up late and wake up early watching you sleep too.' the raven said cooly.

'Huh?' the blonde questioned.

'Everytime we had a mission and we shared a room or a tent that's what I'd do.' the raven smiled at the memories. 'I also used to crawl into your sleeping bag and sleep with you, but Kakshi caught me one night.'

'What happened?' Naruto asked embarrased at the raven's statements.

'Remember when you had mysteriously lost your sleeping bag and had to share mine throughout the whole mission.' Sasuke smirked.

'Yeah! The one where we had to go to Rice to escort some tea-merchant.' Naruto exclaimed.

'Yup, it was all Kakashi-sensei's doing.' Sasuke smirked.

'You mean he agreed?' Naruto inquired.

'Yup, as long as I told him all about it.' Sasuke stared at the wall.

'All about what?' Naruto asked knitting his brow together.

'The sex.' Sasuke smirked.

Naruto turned a bright red, 'Sasuke! you pervert!'

'It's true!' Sasuke chuckled as he picked Naruto up from the couch bridal style.

'Where are you taking me?' Naruto excalimed turning red.

'To the main square.' the raven answered.

'In our robes!?' Naruto yelled.

'Yes.' Sasuke smirked.

'What are you going to do?!' the blonde yelled.

'Proving my love to you.' Sasuke said as he closed the front gate and proceeded to the main square.

Everyone stared at the two, some whispered.

'What's Sasuke-san doing?'

'Who's that girl?'

'Is that his girl-friend'

'She's cute!'

Sasuke cleared his throat, everyone silenced.

**'I SASUKE UCHIHA LOVES NARUTO UZUMAKI!!!!!' **The raven bellowed so that everyone in Konoha could hear, and everyone did... 

Naruto blushed turning redder and redder as people turned to stare at the couple.

'Sasu...' Naruto started.

'Do you believe me now?' Sasuke smirked.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke.

'Yes.'

'Then lets head back.' Sasuke said as he turned to face the path home.

'Wait!' Naruto yelled.

'What is it?' Sasuke asked as the crowd started to fade.

"**I, NARUTO UZUMAKI LOVES YOU SASUKE UCHIHA ALSO!!!!' **Naruto blushed as everyone turned their attention to the two again.

'Glad to hear it.' Sasuke said as he smiled brightly.

'I love you teme, but if you ever do something stupid like that again I'll strangle you.' The blonde declared.

'Yes your highness.' Sasuke chuckled.

'So troublesome...' a voice yawned.

'Shikamaru!' Naruto chimed.

'You know this could be classified as disturbing the peace.' the Asian groaned. 'So go home before you get in trouble.'

'Yes sir!' Naruto saluted. 'Carry me home slave!' Naruto laughed pointing to the direction of home.

'Yes dobe.' Sasuke smiled as he marched home, unaware of all the whispers.

'Eww! Sasuke's with the demon brat?'

'Disgusting!'

'How will the Uchiha clan continue?'

'It's all that demon's fault!'

'Yeah, he's got our Uchiha in a weird genjutsu.'

'We have to break them up.'

'Don't worry.' a voice said. 'I'll fix this.' a pink-haired girl scowled.

'Sasuke will be mine Naruto, just you wait! I'll crush you to pieces!' the girl laughed maniacally.

However what she said did not escape a certain Shikamaru's ears...

-Back to SasuNaru-

'Well since you spilled some of your secrets I guess I should come clean with mine.' Naruto chirped as he was fixing dinner.

'What secrets?' Sasuke said as he turned on the news.

'I use to watch you sleep too, ever since the mist escapade with Haku and Zabuza.' the blonde said, his face hidden as he turned his back to Sasuke trying to tie on his apron.

'Really?' Sasuke said as he went over to tie Naruto's apron.

'Yes.' the blonde blushed as Sasuke tied his apron.

Sasuke smirked knowingly, in fact he had caught Naruto at it many times he just hadn't confronted the blonde in the past.

'Anything else?' the raven smirked as he eyed Naruto's butt as the blonde bent down to get the ingredients from the refrigerator.

'I used to jack off to you too, but in a different way than you think.' Naruto answered as he opened the faucet.

'That is until I got caught on tape.' Naruto blushed.

'What!!' Sasuke yelled.

'Kiba decided it would be funny to post a video of me showering on KonoTube.' (2) Naruto answered laughing. 'I caught him though and made him give he the tape, I think I still have it.'

Sasuke blushed, the sight of Naruto masturbating to him would be... Oh good gods!

'Wait a sec!' Naruto said as he turned off the faucet and ran upstairs.

It took a few minutes before the blonde showed up again.

'Here it is!' Naruto quipped presenting a DVD to Sasuke, who trembled as he took it from the blonde.

Then the raven rushed to the living room, putting the DVD in. Naruto laughed.

'You're such a perv!' Naruto giggled as he sat on the couch as the DVD started.

**"Yo!" An playful voice hollered.**

**"This is Kiba,' a yip could be heard, "and Akamaru!"**

**"Today we'll be showing you Konoha's number one knuckled headed ninja taking a shower!" Kiba snickered. "This should be fun."**

**-The door creaked as the dog-boy slowly opened the door to Naruto's bathroom.** **As a few seconds passed a blonde boy could be seen sitting on a plastic foot stool with a shower head on his member.-**

**"Whoa," Kiba stuttered, "Naruto's hot ne?"**

**'Ugn!' Naruto moaned as he stuck a finger into his 'hole'.**

**'What the..?' Kiba whispered, 'He masturbates like a girl!'**

**-Naruto stood up and bent over his butt facing the camera as the water could be heard running. He stuck another finger into the mysterious hole.**

**The hole wasn't his anus, in fact there was another little hole and it was right behind Naruto's balls.-**

**'Normally I'd be freaking out, Naruto has 2 holes? But good God it's hot.' the dog-boy panted.**

**'Ahh!' Naruto screamed as more liquids ran down his legs.**

**"Gods my nose is bleeding!" Kiba gasped.**

**'Sasu...please..' the blonde panted.**

**"..." Kiba's breathing could be heard.**

**'Sasuke harder, ONEGAI!' Naruto screamed as he took out his fingers and started working on his forgotten shaft.**

**'Haa...' Naruto moaned as he spilt his seed.**

**THUD! **

**Naruto's eyes widened as he was startled by the sound.**

**'Who's there?' Naruto asked frantically as he pulled a towel over himself. **

**'KIBA! OH MY GOD! IS HE DEAD?!' Naruto's frantically cried.**

**-The screen turned black...-**

'Anyways by the time I found him he had fainted, so I tied him up and beat his ass when he woke up, the mutt promised me he'd never tell anyone and he gave me the tape and ran home.' Naruto chirped, 'That was the first time ever I heard dog-boy stutter, hehe, I mocked him for days!' The blonde turned to his still shocked lover.

'Sasuke?' the blonde asked.

'N-n...Naruto...' the raven managed to choke out.

'What?' the blonde asked innocently as if the whole ordeal hadn't affected him.

'When did you have that hole...?' the raven said as he got a new tissue to replace his bloody one.

'Oh god! Your nose is bleeding!' Naruto ran to tend to Sasuke.

'Answer my question.' Sasuke demanded hoarsely.

'Hm?' Naruto tilted his head to the side in a very adorable fashion. 'Oh! That!' Naruto chimed.

'Yea.' Sasuke moaned as Naruto tended to his nose.

A 'lean forward.' could be heard.

'I've always had it, doesn't everyone?' Naruto asked.

'N-no..' the raven stuttered.

'Hmm...' Naruto asked as he threw Sasuke's tissues away. ' That's weird, I wonder what it's for then?' the blonde said as he made his way over to a now recovering Sasuke.

'I think I know.' Sasuke smirked as he grabbed Naruto bridal style.

'H-Hey!' Naruto stammered as Sasuke carried him up the stairs. 'What are you doing?'

'Experimenting.' Sasuke said slyly.

'What about dinner?!' the blonde cried.

'I'll be having all the dinner I need.' Sasuke smirked as he closed the bedroom door.

Moans and groans could be heard... (2)

---------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke smiled at that memory as he looked at the clock, it read 6:45 pm.

'I guess I better get ready then.' Sasuke sighed preparing for the night that Neji had planned.

'Maybe I'll bring Sakura too...'

Cliffhanger? Tehehe...

(1) The bath-tubs are kinda like the ones off My Neighbor Totoro

(2) kinda like Youtube (which I don't own) but for Konoha-ites.

(3) This is what got Naruto pregnant... And I kinda made that so it would fit with what I have planned for later. Hey at least Naru-chan won't need a C-section.

(Currently listening to: Colors of the Heart - Uverworld, D-techno-life - Uverworld, A Millionaire's First Love (Insa) - Hero Jaejoong (DBSK), Ave Maria - Celtic Woman, Only time - Enya, Morning Glow - Mayuko Aoki, Galoyan - TATU, Fake wings - Yuki Kajiura, Traveling- Utada Hikaru, Passion planet T remix - Utada Hikaru, Simple and Clean Planet B remix- Utada Hikaru.)

-------------------------------

I know most of you expected this chapter to be the "hot-spring" drama, and originally I had planned it that way but I felt something was missing. And then I got a review saying that Sasuke needed more of a personality, here is the exact review:

Deadly-grace, I don't know if you have a beta yet, but if you haven't I'd like to have that position. Great idea, but the angst isn't enough. It would be so much better (not that it's bad) if you give Sasuke more personal reality. I don't really think Sasuke is that much of a bastard. (I love him, so... it really couldn't be help that I would always stick up for him, no matter what the situation may be.)

Btw, thank you Kawaii Rin for that review, it was my missing puzzle piece.

As for the angst part, I'm working my hardest. throws Sasuke shaped cookies to Kawaii Rin-san

Also for those of you who read my profile, I know you are all very disappointed that I, yet again did not make the deadline. I'm very sorry for that, it's like some force in the world wills it so that I never make a deadline. 0.0 (remember the one when I said I'd update by St. Patrick's day? Never happened sigh)

(The real reason: Lately I've been very, very busy. ie: I have a job, summer school, student council, retaking driver's ed (I flunked ), and Sasuke is a very, very hard character to write about! Curse you Kishimoto for making Sasuke such a complicated character, but I guess that's why we love him so much. BTW: is Sasuke suppose to be Stoic or Cocky? Op, please!)

NO MORE DEADLINES!

For those of you who left a review, I just wanted to let you know that I do keep them in a folder, all of them... Even the ones that just say 'Update soon'. I keep them because they motivate me to write, when I have writer's block I always look at my reviews and then my hand starts moving and I have a story! (Send reviews to keep me writing please!) I keep all the good reviews in a little folder called the 'Sugar-box', and I used to keep all the flames, I but them in a folder called 

'Hell's-box (Must plan revenge!)' but now I just chuck them, I don't even bother keeping them anymore. How do you like them apples, flamers?!

I wanted to let you guys know that I do reply to them, most likely I had at one point left you a pm or a reply. (But only like one person bothered to write back!)

sobs I have no friends! (Except for pudding, and Renji... I LOVE YOU RENJI!!)

And only one person has replied to my ShinoxKiba crisis, so thank you; Fox Loves Shinigami. gives you many cookies!

So that's all I have to say, and most definitely the next chapter has some, hot-spring trouble and lotsa, lotsa angst.

Tehehe!

With love for Renji (btw, I do not own Bleach or anything associated with such.)

-deadly-


	12. Coworking to waste time?

Disclaimer: Based off of Naruto, no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. No money is being made off of this story. All rights belonging to Masashi Kishimoto and publishers (Viz) are not intended to be violated.

Warning: Yaoi, mpreg, etc.

* * *

Naruto twiddled his fingers around the long frayed string of his obi. He slipped off his uniform and folded lightly as he stared off to stare off into space once again. Unaware of the eyes that were staring at him, he proceeded to take off his black spandex shirt revealing the small mass muscle underneath.

"I guess there really is some brawn underneath all that isn't there." Saito said as he stuck a small red sucker into his mouth.

Naruto quickly turned around, closing his locker shut, he looked at the lime haired co-worker and sighed.

"Like I've said before, I'm really not a girl." Naruto replied as he shuffled around his giant yellow t-shirt. "I've been a ninja for most of my life; I've accumulated muscle mass over the years, grown taller, and became more defined as a man and yet people still refer to me as a woman."

"I just don't get it!" the blond ranted as he put on his t-shirt.

Saito chuckled as he threw his wrapper across the room into the garbage. The green haired man proceeded to do a little victory dance as his wrapper successfully landed in the bin. Naruto looked at Saito and groaned.

"Well, most people can tell you're a guy," Saito said as he took the salivated sucker out of his mouth. "'Cause how many girls do you know have six packs?"

"None," Naruto replied. "but if they know why do they call me a freakin' girl?!" the blond ranted as he put on his spandex shorts.

"Well, some people might just be saying it to kid around." Saito paused as he twirled his cherry sucker around in the air.

"It's not funny." Naruto huffed.

"Wait, I wasn't finished." the green hair man started again, "others might be saying it because a woman is the only thing they think of when they see beauty in men."

"Huh?" the blond replied.

"Think about it," Saito chided. "when there's a guy that's more beautiful than a woman what do most people do?"

Naruto shrugged as he thought deeply about what the green haired man was saying.

"They either call him pretty, get jealous, or hate his guts" Saito continued. "now the word pretty in my book was made for a person to describe a woman not a man."

Naruto nodded, still unsure of what the man was getting to.

"We call beautiful,manly men handsome don't we?" Saito stated as he stuck the sucker back into his mouth.

"Yea." the confused blond answered.

"Well has anybody ever called you handsome before?" Saito inquired

Naruto pondered for a minute as he went through all the memories in his mind, trying to remember if anybody has...

"_Naruto you're too pretty for. your own good" Ino whined..._

"_Mommy? Whose that pretty lady?" said a random kid on the street._

Naruto pondered his memories over and over again only to hear faded murmurs of _"pretty,pretty, pretty, pretty,pretty..." _The blond mentally glared at his memories as a small chuckle was heard echoing his mind.

"_Shut up Kyuubi!" Naruto yelled into the depths of his mind._

_**Remember more recently kit, I'm sure you'll find something.**_

Naruto pondered again...

"_You're gorgeous Naruto" a voice grunted..._

Naruto blushed as he remembered something that wasn't quite what he was looking for.

"Well?" the green haired man asked.

"Does gorgeous count?" Naruto whimpered knowing full well that "gorgeous" wasn't exactly the "handsome" Saito had wanted. "_Curse everyone that had never called me handsome!" Naruto thought._

Saito laughed as Naruto blushed. "No," he replied. "see they don't know how to describe you!"

Naruto fumed as Saito and Kyuubi continued to laugh at his account.

"Too beautiful to be described as a man, but not beautiful in the sense to be described as a woman." Saito laughed. "You're just too gorgeous and not feminine enough to be either."

Naruto fumed. "What's that suppose to mean!?"

"Well, you have a beautiful muscular body, but not too muscular plus you have a certain curve" the Saito said as he tossed the candy stick into the garbage. "You're shoulders aren't broad like a man, more broad like a woman." Saito did another victory gig as the made another "basket" into the garbage bin.

"You don't have the parts to be a woman and you don't have enough manly attributes to be a man!"

The green haired co-worker and Kyuubi proceeded to laugh their butts off.

"Jerks." Naruto mumbled as he walked out of the locker room.

--

Naruto put another package of fresh shiitake mushrooms into the shopping cart. Then he proceeded to put in eggs, tomatoes, onions, chicken, bread, and a bunch of other groceries into his cart as he walked his henge form through the grocery store.

Saito peeked his head into the full shopping cart as he put in 3 bags of BBQ pork chips into the cart.

"What the hell are you doing!" Naruto yelled pointing an accused finger at the green haired teen.

"Buying stuff to eat." the man coolly replied.

"Get your own freaking groceries!" the blonde yelled.

The green haired man made a puppy pout, whimpering and whining hoping to get the blond to change his mind.

"Fine," the blond sighed "but you better change the chips for healthier ones."

"Okay!" Saito said enthusiastically as he skipped through the grocery store to the chips isle.

Naruto shook his head slightly as he walked through the grocery store, he stared at the tomatoes in his cart and proceeded to think about a raven haired tomato lover, but he was drawn out of his thoughts.

"Did you hear?" a lady with brown hair said as she spoke with the lady next to her, "Sasuke Uchiha is together with Sakura Haruno!"

"The last Uchiha! Really?!" the other lady chirped. "I knew he would find a good bride, Sakura's a very good match for him!"

"I think so too," the brunette said. "I was starting to get worried that Uchiha-san was gay."

Naruto's eyes widened suddenly.

"Yeah." the other lady replied. "Did you hear the rumors? People were saying that he was going out with that disgusting demon kid."

"Eww." the brunette replied. "I don't know why the Hokage hasn't gotten rid of him yet."

"I'm just glad that he isn't going to be Hokage." the other lady declared. "Konoha would have been turned to ruin if he became Hokage."

"Everyone would've left Konoha if he became Hokage." the brunette snipped. "Thank goodness Uchiha-san is going to be the next Hokage."

"Yea." the other lady remarked "Uchiha-san is going to be a great Hokage, and Sakura will be a great wife for him!"

"I just hope that Uchiha-san will do what Tsunade-sama didn't do" the brunette returned. "Get rid of that stupid demon kid."

"I betcha Tsunade-sama's been enchanted by the stupid demon" the other lady snapped "Either that or that demon's been threatening to kill her or something like that."

"I wouldn't put it past him" the brunette finished as the two ladies chuckled and walked away.

Naruto stared blankly as he felt stabbed and hurt, tears started to form on the poor blond's eyes.

_**Kit...**_

"_I'm fine Kyuubi, I'm used to it." Naruto whispered solemnly. _

_**That's what's so horrible about it... **_

"Hey! I got the chips!" Saito yelled as he "slam-dunked" the new baked veggie BBQ chips in, doing a little victory "cha!" as he smiled.

"What's wrong?" the green haired man asked as she stared into the blond's hurt face. "Are you hurt?" the Saito exclaimed as he checked up and down the blond.

"I'm fine" the blond said as he lowered his head down so the hurt in his eyes wouldn't show.

Saito ruffled the blond's soft hair.

"Maybe the henge is getting to you." Saito proclaimed. "I think that you should use your real form, it's much prettier."

"I wouldn't be able to enter the grocery store if I wasn't in my henge." Naruto sighed as he marched on to the check-out isle with a fake smile plastered on his face.

Saito glared as he looked at the two gossiping ladies talking about the demon child. "Konoha's a cruel bitch isn't she? Oh look! It's almost time for our shift!" The green haired man said to himself as he ran to catch up with Naruto.

In his hands were two wallets, and as he exited the shop he failed to hear the screams of the two ladies as they searched for their money...

The clock chimed 6:45.

--

I'm sure many of you are disappointed that this wasn't the chapter where Sasuke and Naruto meet up again, but I guarantee that that chapter is the next one. I promise!

I just wanted to show what Naruto was doing while Sasuke was pondering the past, and to clear up my hiatus with something light and somewhat cheerful.

That's it for now!

-deadly-


	13. One Time Chance of Meeting

Disclaimer: This story is based off of Naruto, no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. No money is being made off of this story. All rights belonging to Masashi Kishimoto and publishers (Viz) are not intended to be violated.

Warning: (We're on the thirteenth chapter, so most of you should know that this story is M rated meaning...) Mpreg, violent language, Yaoi, contains some oddity...

Edited/Beta-ed by Kawaii Rin (thank you)

Happy Independance Day!

--

The smell of sulfur hit Naruto's tan nose as he once again proceeded to clean out the ïo-sen (1). He dragged the huge butterfly net through the steamy water well, aware that there were beady little eyes watching him. As he finished cleaning out the huge onsen, he made his way back, turning his back on the many beady little eyes. All of a sudden, the tan blond was attacked by water as the macaques in the warm bath decided to launch an all out water war with Naruto.

"Ah!" Naruto screamed in terror as more water drenched him.

Naruto ran out of the outdoor bath as more and more water pelted him.

"Damned monkeys." Naruto cursed as he was soaked to the bone by the red faced macaques, who always seemed to invade the outdoor baths every time the blond decided to clean the onsens outside.

"Whoa," Saito said as he glanced at the blond, who was soaked with water dripping down his wet matted hair. "What happened?"

"Those monkeys are what happened!" Naruto huffed as he stared at his wet clothes. He hadn't even begun his work shift nor changed into his uniform, but his clothes were already drenched.

"I love those monkeys I'll have you know." the green haired man stated as he handed Naruto a towel. "And all our customers do too."

"They're not bad until they start pelting water at you." Naruto ruffled his wet hair with the towel Saito had handed him. "Next time you clean out the onsen!"

"Sorry," Saito said nonchalantly. "The boss-man wanted you to do it."

--_Flashback_--

_Naruto and Saito entered the bath house after dropping the grocery bags at Kenta's house; as Naruto proceeded to take off his sandals and put on geta sandals (2) that were required at the bath house. While he was doing this Saito went up to the front desk, then he turned back and headed towards Naruto with a note in his hand. _

"_This is for you." Saito said as he handed Naruto the plain white sheet of paper. _

_Naruto looked at the piece of paper and grimaced._

_-Uzumaki_

_Clean out the ïo-sen—ASAP!—after your break..._

_ I don't care if you haven't changed into your uniform, clean it out—NOW! _

_-The Boss_

_Saito peeked over to read the paper and chuckled. "Good luck with that man!" And the green haired man disappeared. _

_Naruto crumpled the sheet of paper as he grumpily went and nabbed the net._

* * *

"Well, we have a major party coming up soon, so you better change into your uniform." Saito said, tossing Naruto his uniform. "After you're done, meet me in the conference room and help me set up the meals."

Naruto looked down at his uniform and went down the open hall, towards the locker rooms.

"Hey, Yacha!" Saito yelled at his other co-worker.

"Yeah?" the brunette shouted from the other side of the room.

"Who exactly is this big group coming in tonight?" the green haired man asked as he ran his fingers through his green hair.

"Important people." Yacha shouted back. "The next Hokage and all his important friends." Yacha scoffed; he'd always hated all those "important" people.

"I hope we get tipped well then!" the green haired man joked as he headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

"Sasuke?" Sakura called out as she stared at herself posing to the mirror.

"Hn." the stoic raven replied as he entered the room.

"Which one do you think suits me more?" Sakura asked as she walked over to the two kimono_s_ on the bed.

_'Do I look like I give a damn?'_ Sasuke thought as Sakura held up the two outfits, comparing them in the mirror.

"I really don't care, but we're gonna be late." Sasuke sighed as he left the room, rubbing his temples to try to relieve himself of the massive headache he received from Sakura's continuous calling out for him.

"You know," Sakura began as she had finally finished picking out what she was going to wear. "My mother and father are coming later just to meet you." Sakura picked up the comb and combed through her hair as she tied it up.

Sasuke stared; he had to admit that his former team-mate was pretty. She became well developed after he had left Konoha; now she was stunning with her moss colored eyes, long pink hair, peach colored skin, and well rounded figure. However, looking at her left a bland taste in his mouth. Sure she was pretty, but she wasn't the type Sasuke liked―short sun-kissed blond hair, smooth creamy tan, sky-blue eyes, and whiskered marked cheeks was what Sasuke really liked.

"Hn," the raven responded, as if one Haruno in his life wasn't enough. The raven sighed as he headed out the door to the Konoha bath house.

* * *

Gaara glared at the Uchiha look-a-like as the raven smiled his fox-like grin at the red-head.

"What's wrong, Ice-princess?" Sai smiled evilly as he clicked the camera once more at the red-head's face.

Gaara growled as the light flashed in his eyes. He went over to Temari, and Sai watched as Temari handed him a small object. Gaara sent a menacing glare at the black-haired (team seven replacement), and he headed behind the tree.

"God!" Ino screamed as she kicked a rock high into the air. "What the hell is taking those two so damned long!"

"Ow!" Sakura yelled as the rock Ino booted into the air made its way down on to the pink-headed girl's head.

"_Hah!" _Ino thought as she falsely apologized Uchiha's fiancée.

"Sorry," Ino exclaimed as she saw the look of content in Sakura's eyes when the pink haired girl latched herself on the Uchiha. "But if your forehead didn't take up half of Konoha, maybe it wouldn't have hit you on the head."

"Shut up, Ino-pig!" Sakura screeched, causing the Uchiha next to her to wince. "If you weren't so ugly, maybe you'd find yourself a boyfriend!"

"Oh yeah?!" the blond continued. "At least I don't have a stuck-up, traitorous snake-bastard for a fiance!"

"Shut up, Ino!" Sakura fumed. "You're just jealous!"

"Troublesome." Shikamaru groaned as he stole a potato chip from Kiba.

Sai looked at Shikamaru, then at Kiba. "I'm surprised those aren't dog biscuits." The raven haired teen chimed.

"What!" The dog-faced boy exclaimed. "You wanna say that to my face, ya man whore?!"

"Troublesome." Shikamaru groaned again as half of the party started to bicker.

"We're going to be late," Neji stated angrily. Neji was never one to complain, however, he was never one to be late either, so naturally he was agitated. The pale-eyed man looked at the Uchiha, sensing that he too was agitated.

_'Figures,' _Neji thought. '_The Uchiha is never one to be late either.'_

"Where's Racoon-face?" Kiba asked as he threw his bag of potato chips into the garbage bin.

Neji looked around as if it had never occurred to him that the Kazekage was missing.

"Right here." A rustle was heard as the red head made his way out of the forest. Everybody looked at the sand-user in awe as he extended his long, slender, and milky legs out of the forest. His crimson colored hair glistened in the setting sun, and his pale face glowed as the wind blew past. However, the main difference about Gaara was that the dark, black rings around his crystalline green eyes were gone!

"Whoa!" Kankuro yelled as he pointed at his younger brother's face, confused by the disappearance of black eyeliner around Gaara's eyes.

Gaara growled as he headed towards the smirking Sai.

"Here," the red-head grumbled as he handed a rag smeared in black eyeliner to the raven.

Everyone stared at the difference of Gaara's face; his whole face seemed to have been brought out. His eyes were a bright emerald green; his face was a beautiful milky porcelain.

"Why did you take off the eyeliner." Neji stated coolly as his eyes looked Gaara up and down.

"Because the squint-eyed idiot made a good point." Gaara stated, picking a couple of leaves off his loosely tied yukata.

"What point?" the Hyuuga asked as he glared at Sai, who only widened his smile at the gesture.

"O-oh!" Hinata shyly stated. "Ah-eyeliner c-c-comes out in water."

"Plus," Ino said as she smiled at Hinata. "The risk of getting his eyes sunburn here isn't as likely as in Suna, so there really isn't a point, is there?"

Sasuke glared at Gaara as the raven's eyes trailed down the red-head's lithe body; it reminded him of someone, someone that he didn't want to think about at this moment. Plus, the red-head never really liked him due to the fact that he punctured a hole right through his blond team-mate, and the fact that the whisker faced boy had faced a life and death situation trying to get him back. Sasuke smirked as Gaara turned to glare at him.

Sakura saw the way that Sasuke stared at Gaara, and her eyes narrowed at the Kazekage, who was currently chatting with Neji.

--

"_Why?" _Sakura screamed in her mind. _"Why_! _Why_! _Why, is it always be someone else! Why not me!" _

Sakura bit back her tears as she looked at Gaara once more, only this time Gaara turned his smiling face to look back at her. He gave her a small nod and went back chatting happily with Neji.

Sakura shook her head—had falling in love with Sasuke made her crazy? Thinking that Sasuke and Gaara had something going on was so stupid. If those two had their way with each other, both Konoha and Suna would be in ashes because of their (love) battles.

Sakura sighed; she really needed to relax—but more desperately...a hot bath.

* * *

The whole group made their way to Konoha's bathhouse, chirping and chattering as they made it all the way to the front entrance. The group stopped when they were suddenly greeted by a couple of bizarre looking kids.

"Welcome!" the two kids chimed, leading the gang into the main lobby of the huge resort.

The group looked, awed by the hugeness of Konoha's bath house. It had really changed since the last time they came; maybe it was because of the sudden change in management.

"I'm Chusa, and this is Yunnako. We'll be your guides until you've reached your destination." the chocolate tan child said as he ruffled his blond hair.

"W-wait!" Hinata shouted. "What happens after we've reached our destination?"

The odd looking kids pondered for a second.

"Dunno!" Yunnako said as he gave a shrug.

The group widened their eyes in shock... What type of a resort would send their guests to place that even their own employees didn't know about?!

"I suppose you'll go with Mabuchi-san and the newbie," Yunnako stated coolly. "After all their shift is next, and most of us will be leaving."

"Yea! We have about five minutes before our shift ends!" Chusa exclaimed as they led the group even further down the hall to their "destination."

Sasuke stared at the kids; they were both very tan, like chocolate, and they both had extremely light colored hair. Chusa had a honey colored blond for hair while Yunnako had a really light peach. The two had thick gray scars running down their faces, almost like tears; it made him wonder whether or not the scars were natural or just put there. Kids and their fashion trends. But the scars did remind him of a certain someone...

--_flashback_--

_It was the middle of July, and it was hot—very, very hot in the city of Konoha. It was so much so that Kakashi had decided to leave 10 minutes into their usual training, saying that he had better things to do than watch them all faint from heat exhaustion. _

_Seeing that they had nothing better to do, they (meaning team 7, not counting Kakashi)had decided to head over to Kiba's (who should be home, since Kurenai had also deemed that the day was too hot for training) house for the first time. _

_As the team went inside Kiba's compound, the smell of dogs attacked their noses. Sakura immediately put her hand to her nose; she was never much of a dog person anyways. _

_Bark! Bark! Bark!_

_The moment they went inside the house, the multitude of dogs started going berserk, and they all started a massive barking and growling._

"_Oi!" Kiba yelled. "What the heck is wrong with all of you?!"_

_The dogs all turned their heads to Naruto and started to growl; the blond gulped as he took some steps back, closer to the dogs._

"_What the hell is up with all this noises!" A female exclaimed as she walked out, with a soap drenched dog in her arms._

"_I have no clue, Sis!" Kiba whined as he began to question the dogs once again. "When we came in they all of a sudden went bark berserk!"_

_Akamaru suddenly popped out of Kiba's shirt and began talking to the dog boy in small yips and whines._

"_I see!" Kiba said as he made his way over to Naruto. He stared at Naruto full in his face before the blond became annoyed and yelled out a: "What!"_

"_Akamaru says _the dogs don't like you_." Kiba exclaimed as he put the white puppy down on the ground once more. _

"_Why?" Sakura mumbled, still holding her nose._

"_..." Kiba paused before answering. Two-thirds of team seven stared at him in curiosity. "They say he looks like a cat."_

_Sasuke snicked._

"_What was that, Teme!"The blond screamed, pointing an accusing finger at the raven. _

"_It's those marks on the side of your face!" Sakura exclaimed as she pointed a finger at her teammate's face. _

"_Yea!" Kiba joined in. "What are they? Made of mascara? Magic marker?" _

"_Who the hell would put mascara whiskers on their face?" Naruto screamed. _

"_An idiot." Sasuke chimed in. "Kinda like you."_

_'Or a person who likes animal fore-play,' Sasuke thought in his mind. He, again, looked at his teammate who was currently rubbing his whisker marked cheeks, making them turn red. Suddenly, sparkling blue eyes turned to look at him, and Sasuke turned beat red._

_Naruto and animal fore-play just occurred in his mind. The seemingly stoic Uchiha heir turned to bang his head on the wall he was leaning on. _

"_Did you just say something, Teme?!" Naruto glared at him as Sasuke poised himself. _

"_Yea, I said you are an idiot for painting marks on your face." Sasuke smirked as the blond started to simmer._

"_You wanna say that to my face, Bastard!" Naruto yelled._

"_Sasuke's right, Naruto," Sakura said in order to defend Sasuke. "Whoever paints marks on their faces is just a loser." _

"_I don't see you guys making fun of Kiba's marks!" Naruto huffed as he wiped his face harder._

"_I was born with mine." Kiba said. "I even have pictures to prove it." The dog boy grabbed a baby picture from the wall and showed it to everyone. Sakura nodded her head in approval._

"_Well, I've had mine since I was a kid!" Naruto yelled. "I don't draw them on... It's just I don't have any proof to show you guys..." Naruto stared at the ground._

_Sasuke felt a pang of sadness as he saw Naruto's reaction. Of course Naruto didn't have any baby pictures, he never had anyone around to take any for him. Naruto was an orphan._

_Sasuke sighed. "Well we can see their not drawn on." The raven haired stated. "You've just rubbed your face raw, and they still haven't come out, so of course their natural."_

_Sakura blinked. She hadn't even thought of that, and all this time she'd thought that Naruto painted them on to show how nonconformist he was._

"_He's had them since academy if I remember correctly." Hana chimed. "All the time I remember telling Kiba about the kid with whiskers, but being the idiot that my brother is—he 'didn't know,' baka." _

"_Hey!" Kiba yelled. "Was it my fault you weren't specific?!"_

_Bark! Bark! Bark!_

"_Well, we need a solution! The dogs are given me a migrane!" Sakura whined._

_After a quick pause to think..._

"_I gotta solution!" Hana, Kiba's sister, chimed. _

_Three minutes later, with the help of some papers and duct tape, the dogs simmered down. _

_Sasuke looked at his whining teammate, who currently had paper sticking from the sides of his face to cover the marks. The dogs surrounded the blond, wagging their tails and pouncing on him and giving him wet licks and kisses._

"_Stop!" Naruto laughed. "Get off already!" Naruto got up, brushing the imaginary dirt off his pants._

_Sasuke smiled as the team spent the whole day out of the heat and laughing..._

--

A watch beeped, bringing Sasuke out of his daydreaming zone.

"Well, here we are!" Yunnako exclaimed. The gang looked at the paper doors in front of them—the room appeared to be huge—and the group could make out two silhouettes behind the doors, making the last preparations for them.

"And just in time too." Chusa sighed as he looked at his watch. "Our shift is over!"

The two made their quick exit as the group watched them leave. Suddenly, Neji put his hand on the door handle.

"What are we waiting for?" The pale eyed boy said. "Let's go in."

The door quickly fluttered open.

"Irashaimasen!" (3) Two voice chimed. Sasuke paused and his eyes widened.

"Naruto..."

* * *

ïo-sen: a sulfur hot spring, generally outside.

geta sandals: a 'flip-flop' with two wedges on the botton, generally made of wood or vinyl (wood in Naruto's case), they are called geta because they make that click-clack noise. For this story, it is only to be worn by female employees (Naruto wears it because he has the girl's uniform)

Irashaimasen: Welcome in Japanese.

--

Author's Note, please read...

Many of you are disappointed by the fact that I don't make regular updates. For this I apologize, however, some of you seem to be quite mean in the fact of letting me know that I make late updates . Yes, I'm already aware that I do, and telling me that my being late about updating makes me feel sad, angry, and even more stressed. For people who don't think I have a life, I'm sorry to say this as mean as it sounds, I do and currently it's bad. I've been having a lot of troubles at home, with finance, and with health so making regular updates is quite stressful on me. I am going to promise that I will make one at least every 2 weeks, and if people are nice to leave comments (puppy dog eyes) I might make it every week. I'm very, very sorry for the late updates, I'll try to make it up to you. I tried to make up for a lot of lost time by writing a 3000 word chapter (longest one yet, yea!) hopefully you guys aren't angry at the fact that the whole drama appears in the next chapter. (Which I'm writing, right now as I write this I've already got the beginning done rushes.) I want to thank the people who have been really nice to me and haven't said much about my being late, I'm really truly grateful to them. And I dedicate this whole story to those people.

But I'm truly worked up about this: telling an author that you like their story but then telling them that you don't like them or their story because of something or another is just as bad, if not worse then a flame. How is that suppose to help an author? The whole purpose of fanfiction was to let people write down their ideas, authors don't get payment except for the occasional well rounded reviews (which includes a good critique but not a mean throttle) which we love so much, making them feel bad about writing only puts them down. I'm not saying this because I'm mean, but this has happened to other authors as well, and they're trying their best, so please show some love and respect. If this happens to me I'll just rant again, I'm sorry, but after ranting I'm just gonna suck it up and move on (maybe I'll pretend that those 'reviewers' are the women Saito stole from). Thanks for reading this if you did, and if you are offended, I apologize.

IMPORTANT NOTE!!

Thanks to Kawaii Rin for beta-ing on such short notice- she did an amazing job too! And all in just one short day! Bravo! She's such a motivation to me, she was one of the reasons why I decided to continue the story, so people please give a round of applause!

Thanks again for reading Little Mistakes!

-deadly grace (who is review-hungry...heheh)


	14. Uchiha Heat part 1

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: This story is based off of Naruto, no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. No money is being made off of this story. All rights belonging to Masashi Kishimoto and publishers (Viz) are not intended to be violated.

Warning: Mpreg, violent language, Yaoi, you know the rest

Edited/Beta-ed by Kawaii Rin (thank you)

Enjoy summer!

--

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked directly into those obsidian eyes, which seemed to stare in shock at the sight of him. Their gazes held each other as if a magnetic pull disabled them to pull away.

"Okay, people!" Saito cheered, happy that their guests had arrived; honestly, he was starting to get bored of all the "trays: here, forks go there, plates: here. We have to set up this before the rich people get here."

"If you would like to eat first, my lovely assistant will go tell the chefs; if not, then you are free to bathe until we serve your meal." The green haired man happily looked over at Naruto, unaware of the shock the blond was in. "I will hand out room keys immediately; each of these keys has the room number, as well as the sleeping arrangement of the room that you have previously designated for yourself."

"If any of you guys want to eat first, please tell us now; otherwise, you may take your baths and visit your rooms." Saito said as he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

The whole room was silent as all eyes were currently locked on Naruto and Sasuke; Sakura clenched her fist.

"We would like to eat now if you don't mind." the pink head gritted.

"Of course." Saito said, giving a small bow. "Naru-chan, if you could go tell the cooks."

Naruto snapped out of the raven's gaze as his name was called.

"O-Of course." the blond said as he scurried away, shaking his head.

Sasuke stared at Naruto's back, noticing that the uniform was a bit too short for his comfort. He glared at the green haired man who seemed a bit close to Naruto. In his book, a bit close was already too close.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha, who was currently glaring at the space Naruto had occupied just moments ago. The red-head noticed Uchiha had been acting weird all throughout the night, and, even though he no longer had the Shukaku with him, he could still smell the pheromone levels going off; however, he just wasn't sure that they were coming off of Sasuke. He looked at Neji and sighed as he saw the pale-eyed Hyuuga take in deeper breaths of air.

Everybody found a spot on the floor in front of a tray; some whispered among themselves, but most of them stayed quiet.

"They weren't supposed to meet up so soon!" Ino whispered heatedly to Shikamaru, who was contemplating next to her.

"Gods," Shikamaru groaned. "Everything always has to be so goddamn troublesome."

"What about the plan?!" Kankuro whispered as he took a quick glance at Sakura, who at the moment seemed to be seething in anger.

"What plan?!" Ino whispered loudly. "We didn't make one!"

"I thought we did!" Kankuro spat back.

"Idiot!" Temari yelled as loud as a whisper would allow her to. "We didn't think they'd meet up so soon; we held off plan making until next week!"

"So now, what?!" Ino asked.

"Wing it." Shikamaru stated hotly, picking up the chopsticks on the tray set.

Neji, for a minute, stared at Uchiha whose eyes seemed to be glowering―or seething in anger? Neji didn't know, but he knew that he didn't like the expression.

Neji gulped in his breaths as his byakugan activated and then deactivated on their own.

_'Heat,'_ Hyuuga thought as he swallowed in some more air. '_And now of all times.' _

* * *

Naruto had quickly run to the kitchen to tell the staff to start cooking. Currently, the blond leaned against the stainless steel wall.

"_What in the world am I suppose to do?" _Naruto thought as he slid to his knees. "_I wasn't suppose to see him! He wasn't suppose to be here! What am I going to do?"_

"_**Run away, maybe?" **_a deep voice in the back of Naruto's mind stated, while Naruto put himself into a crouched fetal position.

"_I... really don't know." _Naruto whispered softly, contemplating his thoughts.

"_Will he know?" _Naruto paused, putting his hand on his stomach.

"_**Kit," **_Kyuubi sighed in the back of the blond's mind. **_"You're one month pregnant."_**

"_Then shouldn't I be showing right now?" _the blond asked the old fox.

"_**Technically, yes; however, you're not a girl, so it's different," **_the fox paused.**_ "Plus, I've done a pretty good job at concealing the little twerp." _**

"_**I don't want you to get too much unwanted attention," **_the fox admitted. "_**You'd be in danger if you showed now, maybe when the humans aren't so ticked off at you..." **_

"_Thanks," _the fox faced blond mumbled softly.

Standing up, Naruto brushed off his robes as the cooks announced that the food was prepared.

"I'm not going to run away." Naruto said to himself in resolve, not knowing that in the back of his mind Kyuubi was proud of him, like the fox had always been for most of Naruto's life.

* * *

"_He's here." _Sasuke spat bitterly in his mind.

"_**Alway** **has been since he left, probably." c**_huckled the dark recess of the Uchiha's mind.

"_No one should've taken him in."_Sasuke said. "_He was supposed to run back to me."_

The raven scowled at the green haired worker, who was unaware and currently making conversation with Ino. '_I didn't think people would take him in.' _Sasuke said to himself in his mind.

"_**Why? You wanted to be his knight in shining armor?" **_His mental self laughed. **_"Isn't that what you've always wanted to be?" _**

Sasuke didn't answer as he folded the navy colored napkin gently in his hands.

_'I feel stupid for thinking this though...' _The raven started.

_**'Thinking that you're glad because he was safe all this time?... How pathetic, Uchiha, I thought you were better than that.' **_Sasuke shut out his mind, crumpling the napkin into a ball, as his sharingan activated.

"_I'm taking him back." _the Uchiha began. "_I don't ever lose what's mine."_

* * *

"Alright!" Saito chipped. "The food is done, and I'm gonna go into the kitchen to help my helper."

After a few minutes the green head appeared again, this time reeling a cart of steaming food. Behind him was a blond who was also reeling in a cart of food.

Saito and Naruto proceeded individually to place hot soup on everyone's tray.

Shikarmaru stared at Naruto―well, more specifically the blondness of the back of his head, since Naruto was, currently, in a bowed position, placing the hot soup into his plate.

"Watch yourself." the Asian whispered warningly as Naruto lifted his head to stare at his friend in the eyes.

Naruto gave a wistful smile as he headed to the the right of Shikamaru, carrying another hot bowl of soup to Ino.

The two continued to place soup into trays, and then Naruto reached Sasuke's spot.

"_Shit." _the blond thought as he nervously grabbed another soup from the cart, walking slowly towards Sasuke.

As he bent down to place the hot soup on the raven's tray, he could feel the intense glare the Uchiha was giving him.

"_Breath, Naruto, breath..." _the blond desperately told himself as his heart pumped faster and faster with fear. "_He can't do anything to you... he probably doesn't even want to see me... he doesn't want me, he'll leave me alone, all alone." _

Naruto bent lower so that the stare only met the top of his head. He withdrew his hands from the bowl after it set into the tray. But, all of a sudden, a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist. Naruto looked up to see the Sharingan stare directly at him. Naruto's eyes widened as the grip on his wrist tightened. Naruto, shaking, put his cool hand on top of Sasuke's and locked the red eyes in a battle with his own blue ones. Sasuke's eyes widened as he loosened, and then let go of the blond's wrist. Naruto then moved forward to Sakura's tray.

* * *

Sakura glared at the interaction between her Sasuke and blond teammate. How dare that Naruto put a hand on Sasuke! She glared as Sasuke, who softly caressed the hand that was touched by the blond underneath his tray.

'The blond will pay,' the pink haired woman thought as Naruto proceeded closer to her spot.

--

Saito smiled when he saw Naruto passing soup; he listened to the soft slurps of people drinking soup. He was surprised to see even the stoic looking Uchiha drink the soup. He smiled as he headed back towards the kitchen for the main course.

He could leave the blond by himself for awhile, right?

* * *

Sakura stared coolly at the blond, who was bowed over on her tray, placing the hot soup down in front of her. Sakura smiled sweetly at him as he lifted his head to look at her.

Catching Sakura's smile, the blond widened his eyes in surprise for a second before he returned Sakura the gesture as she picked up her soup spoon and sipped the soup.

Her smiling expression soon changed to a soured one.

"Tastes bad." she whispered.

All of a sudden Sakura stood up and flung her arm. Naruto widened his eyes as the steaming hot soup landed all over him.

The whole room widened their eyes as they stared at the blond who had piping hot soup dripping from his head. They all saw the redness that started to appear on the blond's smooth skin.

"Whoops," Sakura said, "but maybe next time you won't serve such disgusting soup. Let me try a different one, okay?"

Naruto winced as the hot soup burned from his face and down to his neck.

"Why you!" Kankuro stood up, but he was quickly dragged back down by Temari, who narrowed her eyes at Sakura. In fact, mostly everyone was.

"I'll be right back with that soup." Naruto said softly. Sakura smirked as she watched the blond lower his drenched head. "Hopefully, you'll develop a sense of good taste then."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "WHAT WAS THAT?! I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN, YOU FILTHY DEMON!!" Sakura raised her hand to hit the stunned blond, but all of a sudden she was stopped by a figure who grabbed her arm.

"I'll get your soup, Miss." Saito hissed as he looked at the pink head. "But in the meantime, I suggest that you don't go hitting my co-worker."

Saito turned towards the blond and, with a soft smile, said, "Go take a cold shower." Naruto widened his eyes, and Saito tossed him a key. "The locker number is on the key, all of my shower stuffs are in there."

The green headed man let go of the shrieking woman as Naruto quickly left for the locker room.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes widened as the hot soup spilled all over Naruto. His eyes flashed the Sharingan, his breaths became shallow and heavy. He couldn't believe what he saw. How dare that bitch attack Naruto! Sasuke watched the blond wince as the hot soup ran down his back. He also caught Sakura's smirk, and the urge to tear those lips off his pink haired teammate arose. "I'll be right back with that soup." Sasuke heard Naruto say softly. "Hopefully, you'll develop a sense of good taste then."

Sasuke internally smirked. But hearing Sakura's shriek, his eyes widened as Sakura raised her hand. He proceeded to get up to block the attack, but his eyes narrowed as he saw the green haired man step in front of Naruto to protect him.

Sasuke barely heard the small banter that the green-haired man said as his breaths became heavy, his head clouded, and his chest on fire.

As the blond turned his back to leave, Sasuke stood up and proceeded to follow him. No one noticed him as everyone's attention was focused on the screaming Sakura's being forced to sit back down by Kiba and Ten-Ten.

* * *

Naruto walked briskly down the open hallway; the click clack of his sandals were heard as he took quick steps down the wooden floored hallways. Tears stung his eyes, but the burns of the soup were nothing but a tingle now since the blond was so used to drowning out pain.

"_All this time, she thought I was a filthy demon?" _Naruto asked in his mind. _"How come I never knew? Was I so stupid all this time?"_

No one answered him as he asked his mind.

"_Kyuubi?" _The blond frantically called, but no one answered him. "_Kyuubi?" _Again no one answered him as his feet continued to carry him down the long hallways.

Tears fell down the blond's eyes, hitting the floor, as the feeling of loneliness overwhelmed him. He placed his hand (that still had hot soup running down) onto his stomach. As soon as he did so, an overwhelming burning overcame him; he widened his eyes as he could suddenly feel every single fiery burn on his body. The blond suppressed the urge to scream in utmost pain as he quickened his steps to reach the locker room.

* * *

Sasuke's chest tightened as he watched Naruto's back moving farther and farther from him. His breaths became short pants as he followed the blond down the long hallways.

He would be damned if he lost now. The fire in his chest started to spread throughout his body, activating his Sharingan along the way.

The fire made his way up and down his body, and Sasuke felt lust towards the lithe body in front of him. His heartbeat and breath increased in pace. One heartbeat after another, the raven felt the fire burn up: hotter and hotter.

Ba-bump... The buzzing in Sasuke's head grew louder.

Ba-bump... The raven's desire for the blond heightened as he looked at Naruto's swaying behind.

Ba-bump... The raven couldn't take it anymore.

The Uchiha felt his lust increase thinking about the tightness that he wanted so badly at the moment. He wanted the moans and the groans and the cooling feel of Naruto's skin, his touch. He wanted to feel the blond underneath him, to feel the pleasure of it all right now.

He saw the blond quickly make a turn into a dark room; all he had to do was walk two yards more and Naruto would be his for the taking. With his Sharingan swirling madly, Sasuke gave a smirk through his reddened lips.

* * *

Naruto frantically ran down the row of lockers as he searched for the number that was on his key.

"Nine hundred and nine," the blond whispered, hastily, to himself as he passed by eight hundred and eighty-seven. Blond's eyes scanned the numbers on the lockers as he made a power walk down the hall.

"Eight hundred and ninety-nine," the blond bit his soft coral lips. "Why are there so many lockers?!"

The blond huffed as the soup made his way down his leg, burning along the way. Naruto winced, but soon made a stop, as he viewed the number in front of him: 909.

Naruto, shaking, took the key from his pocket and fumbled it into the keyhole.

"Come on, come on!" Naruto whispered in panic as the key continued to miss its place due to blond's shaking.

Finally, the blond fit the key into its hole; as he unlocked the blue locker and opened it, he saw that it was empty. Naruto bit his lip, making it bleed as the burning increased in pain. His eyes quickly shifted to the floor of the locker.

There a green plastic basket met his gaze: inside was a white fuzzy towel, black shampoo and body wash bottles, a wash rag and an over-sized white t-shirt.

A sigh of relief passed through Naruto's lips. Taking out the basket, he walked over to the showers on the other side without bothering to shut locker 909.

Naruto picked the middle shower, but, looking around, he saw that none of the showers had curtains―it was all open! But Naruto didn't care as he hastily untied his obi and removed the layers of clothing.

The fabric roughly touched the burns on his back and arms, causing him to wince. As soon as the clothes hit the floor, he placed his bare feet into the cold tiled shower floor.

The blond shivered a little after placing the basket on the floor next to him, but the burning on his back drew his attention to the metal lever on the side of the stall.

Naruto put his hands on the metal lever, pushed it, and closed his eyes as cool water fell down, hitting his face and making the feel of burning disappear.

* * *

Sasuke panted as he clutched his burning chest. He looked at the open locker with the key still hanging from it. Then, he heard the sound of a running shower and decided to follow the sound.

His eyes followed the floor until he saw the mass of hastily shed clothing.

The Uchiha's eyes moved up―and he smirked when the sight of Naruto's naked back met his gaze.

Sasuke shed off his tatami sandals (1) and stepped into the cold shower.

The raven pushed the blond against the wall, his chest facing Naruto's back, and grabbed Naruto's wrists, pinning them to the wall.

His eyes swirled dangerously as Naruto gave a gasp.

"Did you miss me, Dobe?"

* * *

Tatami Sandals- they really resemble flip flops and are considered a casual Japanese sandal. The word tatami means straw, which is what the slipper is mad of- woven straw. The thong is made of velvet usually.

--

Author's note:

Haha! Are you guys surprised? I kept my promise! Honestly I'm very grateful to the kind reviewers who reviewed in the last chapter especially DesperateLoveKoi, Japaneseprincess11, LeiseFlustern, shyalchemist, Firehedgehog, Ilamay, B.D. Gerretson, roboguy45, drarythogughts, aaliyah60002000, NaTsUkO-ChAn, and yourbabykitsune. (If you haven't noticed these were the first 11 reviews of chapter 13 and I finished this chapter after getting the 11th review which I read at 2:33 AM on July 4th, 2008)

I would really like to thank Kawaii Rin and DesperateLoveKoi for being my motivation. (Thanks DesperateLoveKoi for putting up with my questionnaire hugs

Thanks to Kawaii Rin who beta-ed! And thanks to LeisenFlustern and DesperateLoveKoi for giving thanks to her! She deserves it!

Also, I would really like to say something regarding my last rant people moan-'Gods not this again!'

Heh...

I'm quite thankful for everyone who showed me support and understanding during my last rant- I just wanted to say that I'm getting out of my dark tunnel, and the light at the end is quite visible.- I'm going to start taking responsibility as a writer, and update on a weekly basis. After all, I was the one who started the story and led you all along the way, it's my responsibility to lead you guys down farther until I reach the end. Thank-you everyone for understanding!

Well that's about all! (I'm really wanting to reach 300 reviews, I hope it happens!)

-deadly-

(Oh! And thanks to KAREE, jinsane226, Wolf of the Red Moon, Bloodhill, 1animegal, sCaRdSoul (the 'hole' shouldn't be all that bad... a little awkward, yes- thanks for the reviews in every chapter ) you're the best!), Angel Alayah, Lovers' Medium, LaRyse, and SasunaruTLA- the reviews are appreciated!)


	15. Uchiha Heat part 2

Disclaimer: This story is based off of Naruto, no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. No money is being made off of this story. All rights belonging to Masashi Kishimoto and publishers (Viz) are not intended to be violated.

Warning: Mpreg, violent language, Yaoi

Thanks for all the reviews! I've never been so motivated to write this much! People should write reviews for all the school research papers I have to write! (I'm just joking)

"Did you miss me dobe?..." Sasuke breathed heavily, lowering his eyelids to look at Naruto's bareback which was littered in red burn marks.

Naruto froze, he couldn't move as Sasuke's chest pressed on his sore backside, and he couldn't move further since Sasuke held his wrists in a heavy lock.

Sasuke took in a deep breath; inhaling the smell of Naruto's wet, sweet smelling skin, which only made the pain in his chest hurt all the more.

"No Sasuke." Naruto gritted through his teeth as he forcibly moved his wrists.

Sasuke glared as he gripped Naruto's wrists even harder making the blond groan in pain.

"Really?" the raven whispered, leaning down to Naruto's ear, grinning as Naruto gave a shudder.

"Yes." Naruto glared intensely at the wall in front of him, cold water running down his face. "I didn't miss your pompous face, I didn't miss your stupid smirk, I didn't miss you! And I will never miss you or your lying, cheating ass!

Sasuke glared, grabbing Naruto's waist and flipping the blond harshly to face him. Naruto gave a airy gasp as his back slammed the wall.

Sasuke's eyes swirled with his crimson sharingan, his face and hair were wet from the cold shower, he stared at Naruto's burning blue eyes.

Naruto growled, with one hard tug he released his wrists from Sasuke's hold and put his cold hands on Sasuke's chest. Glaring at the raven on more time, he shoved Sasuke.

"If you excuse me, I have to get back to work." the blond glared as the cold water ran beat down on him from the cold shower.

As Naruto proceeded to step out of the shower , he was propelled back by a forceful Sasuke. Naruto's head hit the hard tiled wall, and Sasuke shoved his lips onto Naruto's wet ones.

Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke tongue started to enter his mouth. In retaliation, the blond clamped his teeth shut and tried to push the raven away, but Sasuke seized Naruto's wrists with one hand and took a painful hold of Naruto's jaw with his free hand, forcing the stubborn mouth into submission.

Naruto's eyes watered, both from tears and the pain of Sasuke's forcefulness, as the raven ravaged the inside of his mouth.

The blond gave a chocked sob, causing Sasuke to pull away. With his face flushed and giving airy breaths, Sasuke stared at the blond with a sad look in his eyes.

The blond looked up at him in wide eyes, but then the raven started to give gasp for breath with his sharingan activating again, and Naruto was pushed harshly against the wall again.

"Sasuke..." Naruto looked at the suffering raven as his sharingan flickered on and off wildly.

Sasuke pressed harder into Naruto with his pelvis, then, keeping on hand on Naruto's wrists, he lowered the other hand to his obi.

Sasuke lowered his lips onto the blond's once more while he untied the belt to his loose yukata. He moaned as he deepened the kiss and he shrugged his loose clothing off.

Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke was now free of all his clothing and was tracing his palm onto the blond's inner thigh.

"No..." Naruto whispered as the raven caressed his lower back.

Naruto's head ran wild as the raven proceeded to scourge his body, touching it in places that was most certainly private.

But then, Naruto gasped as Sasuke felt up his stomach; the place where his baby was, the place with his baby that Sasuke didn't know about, and didn't need to know about.

"_I have to defend myself."_ the blond thought as Sasuke placed his hands onto Naruto's butt. _"I'm not defense-less! Come on Naruto, just put some chakra into your palms and push him away." _

Naruto stared at the raven and he bit back his tears. Could he really hurt Sasuke? Could he really hurt the person that was most important to him? The person he saved? His team-mate? The person he fell in love with? His most important?

"_No!" _Naruto thought. "_My most important has to be my baby, right now, he's the only one there for me."_

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Please, stop..." the blond pleaded, causing the raven to pause. "I don't want to hurt you...please..." Naruto formed blue chakra onto his palms.

Sasuke stopped and breathed heavily, looking at Naruto's saddened eyes with his own flickering eyes.

"_He feels like he has to hurt me?"_ the raven thought, he couldn't see Naruto's face now since his head was bent, but he could tell the blond was scared, and saddened. _"Since when did it come to this?" _

"You want to hurt me?" the raven asked hoarsely, and it caused the blond to gaze at him with anger.

He grabbed Naruto's wrists with both his hands and bent his head down low, gazing at the floor.

"I never wanted it to come to this..." the raven choked. "I never wanted to make you feel like you needed to hurt me..."

"Sasuke..." the blond whimpered.

"I'm sor..." the raven stared at the blond with his obsidian eyes, but suddenly the raven gave a pained yelp and clutched his chest.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, concerned for his ex-lover, he put a hand on the raven's shoulder, but his hand was snatched by Sasuke's hands once more.

Sky-blue eyes widened as they were met up with full sharingan who stared at the blond with an animal-like intensity.

Suddenly the blond was slammed into the shower wall, and Sasuke pressed his bare chest to Naruto and squeezed the blond between his muscular chest and the hard tiled wall behind.

The raven captured the blond's lips in a painful kiss and moved downward to bite the blond's neck, all in a hasty, and harsh way.

Naruto winced as Sasuke's bite drew blood on his neck. The raven's breath became ragged, licking, biting, and kissing the blond's jawline until it bled.

Naruto could only stare at the space behind the raven and try to comprehend what was going on. The blond just stared into space in a mental fog, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't fathom the fact that something, something like this was happening to him.

Then, he snapped... he felt Sasuke's arousal grind up on his inner thigh, and the blond finally snapped out of his daze and realized the situation he was in.

Naruto panicked as Sasuke placed his hands lower and lower onto his body, touching his lower backside and grinding onto his pelvis. The scared blond quickly formed chakra into his palms in desperation, in an attempt to push the sex-raved Uchiha off.

The blue chakra molded in his hands, and Naruto lowered his palms inches away from the raven's chest. He inched his hands closer and closer to the ravens chest, but all of a sudden, his chakra vanished. He widened his eyes and performed it again and again but in futile. His chakra wasn't coming out of his body, and now he had no way to push off the raven.

Trying his physical strength, the blond pushed at the raven with as much as he could, which unfortunately wasn't much since he was squished between an Uchiha and a wall. As he pushed, the raven pushed as well, crushing Naruto into the wall even more.

The raven gave a sadistic smirk as Naruto groaned in pain as he pushed the him further into the wall.

Sasuke pushed at Naruto's stomach with his body, and since he was taller, he could put in more force. The raven inhaled the scent of Naruto once more, making his eyes roll in pleasure. He placed his hand onto Naruto's leg, preparing to position himself and lift the blond's creamy leg up.

Naruto felt a roll of pain when Sasuke pressed onto his stomach. Currently, his abdomen was burning, and it felt as if there were millions of senbon needles were piercing his stomach. He tried to place his hands onto his screaming stomach, to try and ease the pain.

But as soon as he even made the move, Sasuke grabbed his hands and forced them back. Naruto winced in pain; the raven lifted his leg up and started to position himself onto Naruto, pressing himself onto the blond's stomach even harder.

Naruto struggled in Sasuke's hold, but the pain in his stomach dramatically rose, and he bit his lip as the pain escalated.

Sasuke couldn't think whatsoever, it felt like he was trapped as his lust took over. He felt like a wild animal as he tore through Naruto's delicate skin with his bites.

He hated feeling this, he wanted a release, it felt like everything was bottled inside of him and he needed to let it out. He couldn't think whatsoever, no thoughts crossed his mind, only raw emotions of anguish, anger, and lust.

He felt waves of pleasure when Naruto groaned in pain, so to produce more of the pleasure he applied more pressure to the blond.

Somewhere in his mind, there was the sensible Sasuke who wanted this to stop, but currently, all the raven wanted was a release and he knew that that release could be found in Naruto.

The pain and burning in his nether region meant that he needed this now, and he wanted pleasure to take this pain away.

He found animal-like pleasure in Naruto's pain, and he knew it was wrong; however, he couldn't fathom it now, civility seemed so far from him.

Naruto found himself in more and more pain, he tried desperately to get out of this place, but every movement he made put his stomach in pain. And Sasuke kept putting pressure onto his stomach, making the burning so intense.

Tears welded up in his eyes as he felt Sasuke directly on his entrance. He felt warm liquid run down his chin, knowing that it couldn't be the cold water from the shower.

Splatters of red went down the drain, Naruto pierced his lip with his teeth making blood drip wildly down.

Naruto gave a sob and attempted once again to push Sasuke away.

The blond didn't want this, it hurt so badly and he just wanted to get away, he needed someone to save him but obviously no one was coming.

Naruto felt Sasuke push up against his entrance. His teeth freed his lower lip, and Naruto pleaded.

"...Please..stop."

Once uttered, the blond only felt the raven speed up, digging his nails into his legs. Naruto's stomach burned in so much pain, so much that it was finally unbearable and the blond let out a blood-curdling scream.

The inside of Sasuke was on fire as Naruto screamed, it was a scream that Sasuke had never heard before and it sent shock waves down his spine.

Sasuke smirked, baring his teeth as he prepared to plunge in Naruto's tight entrance.

Gripping the blond's legs tighter, he plunged...

All of a sudden the ground started to shake, and a huge wave of ground came up from the floor, making Sasuke jump aside, separating himself from the blond.

"Kuso..." Sasuke swore when he barely dodged the attack.

Sasuke looked around, but he could hardly see anything since the massive ground attack created a huge storm of dust and debris bits.

He saw a blue flash fly by him in the direction of where the shower was. His eyes flew to that spot to see Naruto gone. He glared.

"You!" A voice screamed causing Sasuke to turn his head. "I don't appreciate people hurting my employees."

Sasuke growled, seeing a kid with light blue hair carry Naruto under one arm. Sasuke charged at him with chakra forming at his hands. As soon as he got inches away from the blue haired kid, the kid disappeared into the air.

Sasuke looked around, his sharingan eyes in a flurry.

"Tetai jimen no jutsu!" Sasuke widened his eyes as a ground attack swallowed him up.

He glared, trapped in a vortex of moist dirt; the raven struggled as the dirt enclosed around him.

"You won't be able to get out of that." The boy stated coolly. "It's a ground paralysis jutsu, so you'll be in there until I say otherwise."

The boy picked up Naruto once more. "Hold on again, okay?" The boy whispered to Naruto, who was biting his lip in pain.

"Your friends should be coming to pick you up." the blue headed boy glared at Sasuke. Walking out of the room with Naruto under his arm.

Author's Notes:  
I promised some of you that I would update by Thursday; as you can see I sort of kept that promise considering that it is Thursday. This last week has been quite hectic on me, I had to work double-shift so this chapter was written in one night (Wednesday). And as you can see, it's not as long as the last ones.

This chapter was not beta-ed, and it would've been if I hadn't run out of time, so it is my fault. (I'm sorry Kawaii-Rin, my beta who didn't get to beta this chapter.)

Right now it is Thursday (3:18 AM), I just finished this chapter, and I'm extremely exhausted.

I'm glad to announce that this story has made over 300 reviews! Yea! People had many questions in the last chapter that I had hoped to answer in this chapter, but I will have to answer them in the next chapter.

Just in case this confused some of you:

Sasuke had a condition that Neji briefly stated in the last chapter about himself. If you read the chapter title, you should understand. Yes, the two are in 'heat' which I hope to explain in the next chapter.

Yes, this chapter mentioned rape (it didn't happen though since Kenta saved Naruto). And some of you will probably have questions on what happened to Naruto. If you have them please PM me or leave a review, and I'll hope to answer them. If not, I will try and clarify it in the next chapter.

One last note... Kenta's back!

Thanks for reaching the 300 review mark people, let's keep it up!

-deadly


	16. Of Explanations

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: This story is based off of Naruto, no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. No money is being made off of this story. All rights belonging to Masashi Kishimoto and publishers (Viz) are not intended to be violated.

* * *

"Ugh!" a blue haired boy moaned glad that he escaped the mess in the shower-room.

He huffed as the blond under his arm was slipping, he glared at the unconscious Naruto and proceeded to hoist him back up again only... to nearly fall flat on his face. He was lucky enough to grab a work yukata and cover the naked blond up before he escaped.

The blue haired genin hopped on his toes as he tried to regain balance.

"W-whoa!" Kenta exclaimed, but lucky he caught his balance.

"Phew," Kenta groaned as the weight under his arm made his shoulder numb, "I swear he looked lighter than he actually was."

The blue haired teen continued to struggle as he carried the one-hundred and thirty-five pound blond.

"Ugh!" the periwinkle thirteen-year-old complained as his body struggled to keep Naruto off the floor.

"Screw this!" Kenta screamed as he made a few hand signs.

A small poof of smoke appeared on the ground, as the fog dissipated it revealed...

A small white chick no bigger than the size of Kenta's hand. A moment of silence passed by as the two stared at each other; one stared frozen and the other smaller one blinked.

"What!" Kenta screamed in frustration as he looked at the small chick who jumped in fright at the calamitous voice.

"Where the hell is your big bro?!" Kenta nearly tore his newly styled hair out.

"He says he has no time to help stupid half-assed brats." The chick peeped as he scurried close to Kenta.

"I need help carrying this five-hundred pound blond-thing!" Kenta growled.

"Well too bad, because no one's gonna do it for you!" The chick cackled evilly.

Kenta glared at the chick wanting to kick it to oblivion, all of a sudden a light bulb flashed in his mind.

"H-hey! Hey!" The chick screamed as Kenta drew closer to him. "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

Thud!

Kenta smiled sinisterly as he cracked his back and stretched his arms watching the chick struggle underneath the knocked-out blond.

"H-help!" the chick cried out. "Help damnit! Help!"

Kenta smiled, glad that he dropped Naruto on the loud-mouth chick, he gave the chick a sadistic smile.

"Now you know how I felt." Kenta smirked as the little chick glared at him. "Find someway to carry him to my office."

Kenta started to move from the spot he was previously in leaving the small chick behind him.

"You jerk!" the chick screamed, "Why don't you carry him! You're bigger than me!"

The chick attempted to jump up; however, unsuccessful due to the blond on top of him.

"I don't want to." With that Kenta headed to his office leaving the poor chick to figure out how to carry the blond by himself.

"Grr!" the chick growled. "That stupid brat thinks he's so cool! Well I'll show him!"

Kenta smirked as he walked paces in front of the fallen Naruto, but then he heard a scuffling behind him. With a snarl on his face the blue haired teen turned around only to see nothing there!

The genin failed to see a group of little chicks carry an unconscious blond past him in a rush.

"What the hell!" Kenta yelled down the hallway, seeing the chicks run down the hall and some tripping along the way.

--(Chicks have lots of siblings...)--

"Gods." Kenta sighed as he plopped Naruto down on the sofa that was in his office.

After he noticed that the chicks had made their way into the office he ran to catch up, but the moment he stepped into his office the chicks were already gone and Naruto was lying on the floor.

Things were so confusing at the moment that it made the blue haired teen's head spin. And to think that he was only away at Anya's to get his hair back the way it was for three hours!

Kenta shook his head, he was at Anya's undergoing a painful hair growth jutsu and an excruciating hair-dye removal treatment. The periwinkle-head shivered as he recalled the way the hairstylist yanked at his hair and yelled at him both at the same time.

"_What the hell did you do with your hair!" a young woman screamed throughout the busy hair salon when Kenta approached her._

"_I didn't do anything!" Kenta retorted looking around the salon. "It looks a heck of a lot better than it started with!"_

"_It's hideous!" Anya screamed pointing a finger at Kenta's navy head. "Navy isn't your color! What the hell happened to ice blue?!"_

"_Navy was a heck of a lot better than the black it used to be!" Kenta screamed while the entire hair salon winced at the volume of the two's voices. _

"_Why the hell would you dye it black!?" Anya yelled as the salon shook with her voice._

"_I didn't!" Kenta screamed. "My stupid sensei did!" _

"_You mean the one that makes you carry 100 pounds up a mountain twice every day?" Anya asked as her shop gave a sigh of relief, thankful that the two weren't yelling any longer. _

"_Yea!" Kenta exclaimed picking up a hairbrush from a desk. "And all I did was try and wash as much of it off as I could!" _

"_You see, if I could've washed it all off I wouldn't have come to you." the genin started again as Anya sat down on one of the chairs, grabbing the hairbrush from Kenta as she did so. _

_Slowly the woman placed the hairbrush back and instead took the purple hair-dryer that was on the same table that Kenta had taken the brush from._

"_Well if you ask me..." Anya began as she slowly pointed the hairdryer like a gun at the oblivious genin._

_Kenta turned to look at her as she did so, spotting the woman a weird look. _

"_IT'S STILL YOUR FAULT!" Anya screamed as the hair dryer hurdled across the room and right towards Kenta who barely missed it. Kenta's eyes widened as the hair-dryer missed him; however, it did fly into the mirror a couple of paces behind him. _

"_How the hell is it my fault!" Kenta yelled in complaint while Anya's staff backed away from the two and the broken mirror. _

_Both Kenta and Anya were unaware of the customers who were frantically paying and leaving the loud shop. Most of them left without getting their change back and dashed out as if death was in the room offering them cookies. _

"_It's your own damn fault for letting him do it!" Anya yelled as she walked over to towards Kenta, glaring at the teen._

"_I was asleep damn it!" Kenta rebutted while the staff hid behind chairs for safety._

"_Then it was your fault you were asleep!" the woman yelled, standing behind the teen. _

_Kenta gave a yelp as Anya grabbed his hair roughly towards a desk and sink._

"_That hurts!" Kenta screamed. "Let go!" _

"_Do you want me to fix your hair, brat?!" Anya gave a menacing look when Kenta mumbled a reply signaling his approval for Anya to continue. "Then... SHUT-UP!!"_

* * *

Kenta bent down and stared at the unconscious Naruto then ran his fingers through his hair and gave a sigh.

"This," Kenta started in a sigh, "is a mess."

The genin checked over the unconscious blond that was on his. He spotted scars on the blond's upper thigh and inside the blond's thrown-on yukata, that Kenta sloppily put on himself because he was uneasy with nakedness, he saw purple bruises aligning the blond's stomach.

Kenta mentally winced, bending down and tracing Naruto's large bruises with his index finger. The teen noticed that the blond made a face of discomfort in his sleep. Kenta crouched down to get a better look at the bruise, but his eyes widened seeing the bruises diminishing slowly by themselves.

He turned his head to look at the scratches that were also disappearing.

"_They heal on their own?"_ Kenta thought but he was startled when Naruto gave a moan of pain.

Kenta looked at Naruto's stomach only to see another bruise forming. The genin studied Naruto's pained face; the blond gave a look of discomfort and Kenta put his cold hand on Naruto's warm stomach.

The genin heard the blond give a small sigh and he smiled.

"Uchiha, huh?" Kenta sighed as he sank down and put his head on his knees. "I suppose I can't yell at you until you wake up, huh?"

And Kenta waited.

* * *

"_My stomach feels like an inferno..." _Naruto thought in his comatose-like state, but he felt a coolness on it and he smiled in relief.

"_My baby!" _Naruto cried out in his mind suddenly feeling empty inside of the thought of his baby.

Naruto cried around the mist that engulfed him, his mind was such a confusing place; however, that didn't stop the blond from running wildly in his mind and crying about.

"_**Would you shut up!"**_A loud booming voice yelled out through the fog of Naruto's mind.

"_Kyuubi!_" Naruto cried relieved that the fox was there. "_M-my baby... is my baby..."_

"**_Dead?" _**Kyuubi cut Naruto off; Naruto's eyes started to water as his fear and anxiety whipped through him.

Kyuubi groaned.

"**_No..." _**the fox began and with that statement alone Naruto sighed in relief. "**_But at this moment I wish it was." _**

"_What do you mean?"_ Naruto yelled at the fox, angry that he would make such a statement.

"_**Because of your damn brat, I have to work overtime trying to heal your stupid body." **_Kyuubi gave a tired sigh. "**_I swear, all Uzumaki's are trouble."_**

Naruto gave a small smile realizing that the fox was only joking with him. The blond closed his eyes and let the anxiety fade away thus ending the fog.

"_**Your brat acts on impulse like you and the Uchiha." **_Kyuubi continued.

"_Acts on impulse?" _Naruto asked, confused at the moment. _"What the hell are you talking about?"_

Kyuubi sighed and muttered something that couldn't be distinguished.

"_**Remember the pain you felt when the Uchiha pressed up on you?" **_Kyuubi started.

Naruto tightened his fists and looked at his feet remembering what had happened beforehand. He was ashamed that he couldn't do anything to protect himself, himself and his baby. It was as if the second he laid his eyes on Sasuke he had forgotten how to even breathe.

Naruto bit his lip in anger thinking back on how easily the raven had snuck up behind him and how hard it was to even try and hit the offending raven.

"_**Well your brat thought he was in danger so it released his chakra." **_Kyuubi growled as Naruto shivered from Kyuubi's loud voice which floated from apparently nowhere since the blond couldn't see the fox. "_**Your baby, being an idiot which it probably got from you." **_

Naruto huffed, offended that the fox called his baby an idiot. Sure, he could be called an idiot, but not his baby considering that it wasn't even born yet!

"_**It didn't realize it was inside you, so it released chakra and it ended up cutting into your muscular core." **_Naruto winced as he touched his stomach, Kyuubi made it sound so painful.

"_**It tore up your muscular core! You should be glad it didn't puncture any of your vital organs!" **_

Kyuubi huffed as he ranted on about how stupid Uzumaki's and Uchiha's were.

Naruto sighed in relief.

"_So the pain was from my muscles being torn apart and not from my baby being in pain?" _Naruto interrupted Kyuubi's rambling. "_Thank Kami! I thought I was going to lose him!"_

"_**Thank Kami!?" **_Kyuubi screamed. "**_That baby tore up your body and all you can do is 'thank Kami'?" _**

"_Hey!" _Naruto retorted. "_I care about my baby, is there something so wrong with that?"_

"_**Care more for yourself you stupid Kit." **_Kyuubi exclaimed angrily. "**_You have to understand that you yourself has to come first if you want to help someone; if you're hurt or dead how can you expect to help anyone?!" _**Kyuubi sounded annoyed. Naruto widened his eyes realizing that the fox did indeed care about him.

"_**Plus if anything happened to you what do you think would happen to your baby?" **_Naruto smiled glad that Kyuubi was showing concern for his baby as well. "**_More importantly what do you think would happen to me you stupid human?" _**

Naruto narrowed his eyes for a second. All the stupid fox cared about was himself! Naruto growled.

"_**Anyways, I have to finish rebuilding your core you brat." **_And with that the fox's voice disappeared.

Naruto felt alone when the fox left. Naruto stood there and bit his lip and fear over swept him. He had to go back to consciousness, but if he did would Sasuke be there hovering over him and ready to strike at him and his baby?

Naruto sighed, he would have to face it eventually right? Plus, when has Uzumaki Naruto been known to be a coward? Never, right? So he had to go.

Naruto closed his eyes and prepared to leave.

* * *

Naruto gave a gasp as he opened his eyes in the conscious world. Pain throttled him the second he left his mental sanctuary.

He gave a smile thinking about how his baby was the one who did it to him.

"_Brat," _Naruto thought in a chuckle. "_I swear your gonna be a handful since you already tore my insides and you aren't even born yet." _

Naruto swore he felt a small kick from his stomach after he said that.

The blond's eyes widened as he remembered about Sasuke, what if the raven was hovering over him right now?!

Naruto sat up in alarm, looking around the room, his eyes roaming wildly.

"You're awake?" A monotoned and somewhat relieved voice cried out.

Naruto widened his eyes, and gave a sigh of relief thankful that it wasn't the Uchiha.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked as he looked at the periwinkle haired teen who look annoyed the moment Naruto had said that.

Bop! Kenta's fist connected with Naruto's head.

"Ow!" Naruto yelled as he stared up at the blue-eyed teen who looked ticked.

"Your boss you idiot?!" Kenta yelled. "Remember? The one who saved your life?"

A light lit up in Naruto's mind after staring at Kenta for about five more minutes.

"What happened to your hair?!" Naruto exclaimed pointing at Kenta's hair which caused a vein to pop up on the genin's forehead.

"This is what my hair originally looked like before that stupid caterpillar brow of a sensei cut and dyed it!" Kenta screamed loudly empowered with anger as a picture of Lee popped into his head. "Remember, baka? I left you and Mabuchi to get my hair done?!"

"Oh!" Naruto said. "I remember!" Naruto smiled at the genin who sighed in exasperation.

"Yea, and when I came back you were about to get raped." Kenta ran his fingers through his hair. "Talk about pathetic, a man getting raped." Kenta shook his head, looking at Naruto.

Kenta's eyes widened when he saw Naruto lower his head. Kenta mentally kicked himself for bringing up such a subject in the way that he did. Kenta gave an apologetic look to the frozen blond.

"Look I'm-..." Kenta began but he was cut off by a laughing Naruto.

"I guess I am pathetic aren't I?" Naruto laughed bitterly biting back tears. Naruto continued to laugh bitterly as Kenta watched. The more Naruto laughed, the angrier Kenta grew.

"I mean, what type of man am I if I can't even-"

Slap!

The sound of a slap resonated throughout the small office. Naruto's eyes widened when the sting of a slap burned on his cheek.

Kenta glared. "Look!" Kenta yelled and pointed a finger at Naruto, his face red with anger and shame looking rather like a stubborn child who just got told Santa Clause didn't exist. "I didn't mean it that way... er, well not in that type of...um." Kenta stumbled on his words and Naruto widened his eyes.

"I mean! It wasn't your fault!" Kenta began. "It was the Uchiha's fault!" Kenta shouted. Naruto smiled as he heard Kenta mumble something close to 'his name was Uchiha wasn't it?'.

"What I mean is." Kenta gave a sigh and took a quick look at his shoes before he looked up at Naruto. "I really don't think it was either of you guys' faults."

Naruto gave a quizzical look before turning angry.

"What do you mean it wasn't his fault?!" Naruto shouted as Kenta winced. "He was the one who was about to rape me!"

Naruto's blood was boiling, of course it was the Uchiha's fault! He was the one who snuck up from behind, he was the one who pinned him to a wall, he was the bloody reason why his muscular core got torn up, the reason why his own child felt threatened. If it wasn't the damned Uchiha's fault then who the hell was to blame?!

Naruto fumed and fumed before shouting again.

"Didn't you fucking see what happened?!" Naruto yelled at Kenta again. "If he wasn't there, none of this would of happened! He was the one who snuck up behind me!"

"Calm down!" Kenta shouted. "Geez, your just like a woman."

A vein popped on Naruto's forehead while Kenta shook his head and mumbled on about how women were the devils of his life and how short-lived that life would be because of women and women-like men; meaning Naruto.

"I'm not like a woman damn it!" Naruto screamed defending his 'honor' as a man.

"Well what type of 'man' has a face like you do; all girly with your long eyelashes, your big blue eyes, and pouty lips?" Kenta raved as the two got themselves into a heated argument. "I mean come on! Pouty lips? On a man?! And you have girly legs!" Kenta huffed pointing to bare legs blushing because the blond didn't tie the yukata yet so it revealed smooth skin underneath.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he tied his yukata while Kenta proceeded to do the same and the two began a glaring contest.

"See?!" Kenta yelled again. "I betcha you don't have muscle either?!"

Naruto untied his yukata with a glare on his face. Keeping the bottom half on with one of his hands he revealed his toned torso.

"I have pecs!" Naruto shouted. "I have biceps, and I have a 6-pack!" Naruto looked down glad to see that Kyuubi had finished healing the outer layer of his muscular wall. He flexed his biceps and gave Kenta a smirk. "I betcha you don't even have muscles yet!" Naruto puffed out his chest in pride.

"Baka! Everyone has muscle! Even women, some have bigger muscle than you ever would?!" Kenta growled at Naruto.

"Well at least my hair is manlier!" Naruto shouted getting red in the face from all the yelling. "What type of man has periwinkle colored hair?!"

"It's ice-blue!" Kenta shouted throwing his hands up in the air. "Would you shut up and listen to me!"

"Listen to what?!" Naruto growled. "You telling me how I'm like a girl with a penis?!"

Kenta looked shocked at the brash use of words, when he looked at Naruto he could tell he was a guy. A strong, buff but not overly buff, and semi-lithe guy. However, picking on Naruto about 'girly traits' was just another way to hide from embarrassment, unfortunately Mabuchi picked it up as well. Kenta groaned wanting to bang his head against the wall until there were no brain-cells left.

"No!" Kenta shouted. "About the Uchiha!"

Naruto suddenly went quiet and look weakly at Kenta.

"What about Sasuke." the blond said quietly while Kenta sat down on the couch.

The door suddenly flew open surprising both Kenta and Naruto. The door slammed revealing a smiling Sai.

"Duck-butt was in heat." Sai smiled as Kenta growled glaring at the fox-faced raven who apparently damaged his door.

"Heat?" Naruto said dumbly. "Like a...dog?"

A moment of silence past by before a laughter broke through the room. Sai laughed for a few seconds causing Naruto to stare at him with alarm since he's never truly seen the raven laugh.

"That's right." Sai suddenly became serious again slopping a fox grin on his face. "Very much like a dog."

Naruto nodded his head pretending to understand even though he was completely confused at the moment and rather still in numbness because Kyuubi was still healing his inner muscular core. The numbness, surprisingly, was keeping his mind from running off and into a panic attack.

"What the hell are you doing here anyways Sai?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his temples.

Sai smiled and sat down on the couch next to Kenta, who looked like a cat who just got his tail sat on.

"I was just worried about you." Sai said nonchalantly while throwing a smile at Kenta.

Naruto's eye twitched; he always hated the fact that he could never figure Sai out. Come to think of it, he always hated the fact that Sai looked like Sasuke.

"Thanks for the concern, but I'm fine." Naruto gave an exasperated sigh.

"So is the Uchiha still in heat?" Kenta asked while he put his feet up on the coffee table.

"Yup." Sai smiled, slapping Kenta's feet off the table causing the teen to growl. "Along with the Hyuuga."

"Another one in heat?" Kenta asked, the periwinkle head made a ch- sound and put his feet back up on the table earning a grin from Sai.

"Yup, Gaara locked Hyuuga in their room." Sai smiled.

Naruto was silently fuming as the two were talking. He had no clue what in the world they were talking about. Heat? He wasn't so dumb, he knew that heat was something more than related to a dog. For all he knew it could be some knick-name for a disease.

"Okay!" Naruto slammed his palms onto the kitchen counter. "What the hell is heat?!"

The two looked at Naruto in alarm but that alarm dissipated after a few seconds and it turned into a smirk from Sai and Kenta shaking his head. Naruto growled, it wasn't his fault he was poorly uneducated in these matters, no one had ever told him!

"Heat," Kenta started rolling his eyes. "is always associated with a Kekkei Genkai."

Naruto sat down next to Sai and looked at Kenta, nodding his head to show he understood.

"It was created long ago by the founders of each specific clan." Kenta started again with his explanation. "As you said earlier, yes, it is somewhat associated with canine animals."

Naruto scrunched up his face quizzically, not understanding what the genin was talking about.

Kenta sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair once more.

"The purpose of heat, is so that the clan line never dies out." Sai explained. "You see, clans with special blood-line limits usually have lots of members in their clan."

Naruto nodded his head, recalling that the Hyuuga family has a large number of kinsmen as did the former Uchiha clan.

"To keep the blood-line from going extinct, the founders of the clan developed a method that forces men and women in the clan to reproduce." Kenta continued for Sai.

"How is that like a dog?" Naruto asked.

"The method was created by drawing from the canine species." Kenta drawled on aggravated by Naruto's constant interruptions. "You see, canines, they go into heat which causes them to mate even if they have no want of doing so."

"Heat causes mating which in turn causes offspring." Sai quipped. "Thus ensuring that the species won't die naturally as long as there is a male and female of each species."

"The founders of the Uchiha and the Hyuuga clan drew from the canine species." Sai continued on. "So that every once in a while, the males of each clan undergo a hormone rush that causes them to go into heat, which ultimately gives the clans more offspring."

Naruto nodded his head. "So what you mean is that people with Kekkei Genkai need to go through heat because they need to reproduce, all because their ancestors were obsessed with themselves and didn't want the Kekkei Genkai to die?"

"Pretty much." Sai said as he got up to stretch.

"But, it's uncontrollable and it hurts like hell..." Kenta said but then he blushed. "From what I hear."

"It makes their thoughts towards love pretty jaded if you ask me." Kenta began again. "You should see some of the concepts that clans come up with."

"So they really have no control over it?" Naruto questioned with a sad tone in his voice ignoring what the genin had said.

"Pretty much." Sai said. "But sometimes they can have a preference over who they want to fuck over another."

Naruto and Kenta blushed at how bluntly Sai had put it.

"So it really wasn't his fault?" Naruto asked. "I have a hard time believing that."

Sai and Kenta stayed silent as Naruto pondered this in his head.

"Speaking about him," Naruto started again. "How is he?"

Sai perked up and gave a smile. "Well he's recovering from the jutsu periwinkle-head over there used."

Naruto widened his eyes. "Jutsu?" the blond asked.

"Yea, I think it was a parallelization jutsu." Sai smirked at Kenta who looked away. "Sakura's helping him right now, I think Shikamaru made him unconscious."

"Lazy boy made him unconscious?" Naruto retorted.

"Yea, Ice-princess, him, and I went to go check up on the commotion Periwinkle-head made and we saw him struggling so Shikamaru knocked him out otherwise he would've hurt himself." Sai remarked.

Naruto nodded his head and looked at Kenta solemnly who didn't care to even glance at him.

"Was your jutsu that powerful?" Naruto inquired. "It paralyzed an Anbu ranked ninja. He killed a Sannin!"

Kenta looked down, but he suddenly looked up when the door slammed open again.

"It's the only jutsu he knows." a voice chimed in.

Naruto eyes looked at the green haired worker as he made his way onto the sofa rather rudely.

"Mabuchi!" Kenta yelled pointing a finger at the Saito who put a pinky in his ear. "Aren't you suppose to be serving the Uchiha-Haruno party?!" Kenta yelled.

Naruto winced at the loud voice and partially at the 'Haruno'. If the pink-head didn't scare him before, she terrified him now.

"I got one of the cooks to cover for me." Mabuchi said nonchalantly. "I'm glad your okay blondie!"

Mabuchi continued with a happy tone.

Naruto looked down at the ground, must everything be about what happened earlier?

"I'm fine." Naruto growled at Saito who was currently studying Sai offering the raven a handshake. "And what were you talking about, the only jutsu he knows?" Naruto inquired.

Saito looked up and raised a brow before smiling.

"You didn't know?" Saito said with an amused tone while Kenta just glared at the green-head. "Our boss only knows one jutsu technique."

"Only one?" Naruto asked.

"Shut-up Mabuchi!" Kenta growled as he proceeded to kick the green-haired man, but was stopped by a hand in his forehead courtesy of Saito.

"Yea," the green-head continued. "The boss man only knows one jutsu."

Naruto looked at Kenta with a weird look, he would've sworn the kid was at the top of his class.

"Doesn't that mean he knows other jutsus like-" Naruto was cut off by Saito.

"Nope!" Saito said as he ruffled Kenta's hair. "He doesn't know any taijutsu or genjutsu!"

Naruto widened his eyes and looked at Kenta who looked away from embarrassment.

"Actually, I think it was pretty much luck that he paralyzed the Uchiha." Saito blurted out while Kenta muttered something like 'I'm going to kill you!'. "But come to think of it, the Uchiha was in heat so he couldn't think straight."

Sai smiled. "I think it's also like attacking an injured man." the raven exclaimed.

Saito nodded his head.

"Yea!" the green head agreed. "Because heat puts people in pain, so the Uchiha counts as being previously injured!"

Kenta growled getting angry as the two smiled at each other in agreement.

"Would you two shut-up!" The periwinkle-headed genin roared making the two stop smiling and turn to face him.

But before Kenta could open his mouth to yell at him again the door slammed open once more.

"Saito! Help damn it!" the brown haired cook yelled. "The green leotard guy is destroying the party room!"

"What!" Kenta shouted at the cook.

"He went ballistic after I gave him a cup of sake!" The cook screamed looking as if he was on the brink of insanity. "I tried to stop him..."

Naruto and Kenta's eyes widened. "You gave him alcohol!!" the two screamed at the cook who cowered in fear.

From the room the four could hear crashing and breaking coming from the party room that was almost three wings away.

"Good Gods!" Kenta groaned as he stormed out of the room with the rest of the gang on his tail.

* * *

Authors Note:

I really have nothing to say. Thanks for the reviews everyone! They were an inspiration. I'm open to constructive criticism though. Also, if Kenta or Saito ever become too 'Gary-Stu' like, please tell me.

I was glad to get a review that asked about Kenta. I'll explain this here: Kenta is a normal average genin, he might be even below a average genin considering that he only knows one technique of ninjutsu.

I'll explain more about heat if anyone needs it.

That all for now!

-deadly


	17. Stupid Brat

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: This story is based off of Naruto, no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. No money is being made off of this story. All rights belonging to Masashi Kishimoto and publishers (Viz) are not intended to be violated.

***This story is now on hiatus. There may be updates, there may not be updates.

* * *

Saito pulled Naruto's arm as Kenta and the others continued to the party room. The blond stared at the tattooed chūnin as he was pulled into an empty room.

"Maybe you should stay here for now." Saito said to Naruto, looking the blond straight in the eyes.

"Lee is on a rampage, and Kami knows what else is going on! I don't see why I should be staying back." The blond fumed, but he averted his gaze to the ground.

Saito let out a disbelieving snort as he ran his fingers through his green hair.

Even Naruto knew that his concern for Lee and the bath-house's wellbeing was not only unbelievable but also unbelievably half-assed. Truth be told, he really didn't want to face his former team-mates, friends, and particularly Sasuke. He just wanted to get out of there and go and punch something, kill something, or maim anything.

Saito raised his eye-brow in a questioning manner. "No matter how much you beg, scream, or try to bite me, I'm forcing you to stay in this room until everything is under control."

Naruto chuckled a little as Saito winked and started heading for the door.

Naruto stayed silent, keeping his gaze on the tatami floor panels. He looked up once he heard the shoji door panel slid shut.

He was so angry; Naruto knew he could've put up more of a fight. He could've given Sasuke everything the bastard deserved which was a good black eye, some cracked ribs, a missing appendage, a coma-inducing concussion, anything really. Anything but doing nothing and getting saved by a genin. Naruto buried his face into the palms of his hands for awhile before shaking his head and furrowing his blond brows.

"Gods! I really need to kick some ass!" The blond made his way to the center of the room and let out a frustrated sigh, "_Kage bunshin no jutsu!_"

* * *

Saito ran towards Kenta who was standing at the entryway.

"What did I miss?" The green-haired man asked his employer.

Kenta's eyebrow twitched slightly. "Nothing, just solving this problem."

Saito ducked his head, barely avoiding the projectile stool that crashed into the wooden post behind him.

"You better solve this quick, because I don't know how to make stools." Saito joked.

Kenta flicked his finger against a cool, glass syringe filled with amber-colored liquid. An evil little smile working its way onto the genin's face.

"What-cha gonna do?" Saito questioned eyeing the wobbly drunkard in the tight green leotard jumpsuit from outside.

The drunk was wandering around the party room, chucking random objects and demolishing the once lavish room. The occupants inside, namely Kenta's employees, were cowering in fear.

Kenta gave a cackle, "I don't know what you mean Mabuchi; I'm just gonna play darts."

Saito eyed his boss with a mixture of admiration, humor, and fear as Kenta poised himself for "playing darts".

The genin aimed the feathered syringe at his sensei. With a wicked smirk, the periwinkle-haired teen flicked his wrist, and the syringe spiraled like an invisible assailant, landing on the posterior of the Drunken Fist master.

"Three... two... one..." Saito counted with his left hand. A resonating thud was heard throughout the corridor, along with a few sighs of relief.

Saito stared around the room and shook his head; yup, there was a lot of clean-up to do tonight.

"Mabuchi!" Kenta turned around and stared at his green-haired servant. Saito responded with the "I-know-what's-coming" stare.

"Get this mess cleaned up! I don't care if it takes you the rest of your shift, or even if it takes you the entire damned night. You will stay until everything is the way I want it; is that clear?"

"Of course." Saito mumbled with a small smile on his face. He smiled at his co-workers that were previously hiding in the corner. One of them got up and poked Rock Lee in the face, making sure the menace wouldn't "rise from the dead."

"I'm sure you're aware that you get the pleasure of writing up the Uchiha-Haruno bill; just remember to buy me something nice with your commission." Kenta started walking away.

Saito chuckled, watching as his coworkers started reorganizing the room.

"Not much I can buy with a 3% commission Boss!" Saito yelled out.

"That's your problem Mabuchi!" Kenta smirked, knowing Saito was unrelenting in charging customers "extraneous fees."

"He's in the third room on the Eastern Wing!" Kenta cracked his neck and proceeded to pick up his other "servant," the blond who had a nasty habit of making his life more difficult than it ought to be.

* * *

"You sure did a number... on yourselves." Kenta stared at the number of Naruto "corpses" on the ground. The defeated clones proceeded to vanish in a puff of smoke, leaving but one sweaty, frustrated Naruto.

"I need to start training again." Naruto huffed, adrenaline still coursing through his veins. His work uniform had gotten all sweaty, and his fists were scratched up and bloody from punching his clones.

"Maybe you can teach me that one jutsu that you know." The blond smirked. He could literally see the teen bristle like an angry cat.

"Shut-up or I'm not feeding you tonight!" Kenta snapped angrily. The blond stood up straight and ruffled the teen's periwinkle hair.

"You don't cook anyways." The blond started heading out the door. Kenta huffed and followed.

* * *

"**Stupid Brat!**"

"What is it now?" Naruto yelled into his brain. He was glad that Kyuubi was talking to him again.

"**I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to your damned baby.**"

"Are you still bringing up the whole '_idiot baby tearing up Naruto's muscular core_' thing again?"

"**No, it's beyond that now. Your stupid baby won't let me check to see if it has injuries.**"

The fox continued on, mumbling about obstinate and stupid human-beings are.

"Do you think my baby's okay?" Naruto asked, putting one hand on his stomach.

"**The brat is probably fine. Will it suffer brain damage? Probably. Was it there to begin with? Most likely.**"

"Hey now!" Naruto quipped.

"**What's hereditary is hereditary, and no amount of demon magic in the world can fix that.**"

The demon was about to continue in his rant before being cut off.

"Hey Kyuubi?"

"**Hmm?**"

"I would appreciate it if you would stop turning me all girly."

"**What are you talking about?**"

"I'm talking about the fact that you're changing my body to make me look more girly and stuff. As a strong, masculine, manly-man, I don't appreciate getting girly legs!"

"**Kit. You know this is for your own good.**"

"How is being turned into a woman good?"

"**Don't underestimate women Kit. They're the strongest people in the world.**"

"So you turned me all girly to become stronger? Come on Kyuubi! I need better answers than that!"

"**Oh, you want reasons? First of all, you being the dumb-ass that you are would be completely oblivious to your baby's needs. As a "manly-man" you'd probably train until the day that your baby exploded out of your womb! A more feminine body will keep you more in-tune with not only your baby, but your own bodily needs.**"

"I would not! I was perfectly synchronized with my body before all of this!"

"**Which explains why you only ate ramen, thereby stunting your growth AND brain development.**"

Naruto was speechless, trying to think of a rebuttal.

"**Secondly, people will object to a pregnant man. Not only would you be drawing unwanted attention to yourself, you'd be endangering yourself to being targeted and even more socially stigmatized. Plus, Uchiha would know right away where you were and the fact that you were pregnant if everyone in town knew that a blond MAN was walking around with a watermelon for a stomach. If people questioned your gender, or thought you were a woman, no further questions would be asked. You'd just be another pregnant blond woman wandering the streets of Konoha**."

The blond tried to conjure up an image of another man, like Sai, walking around pregnant. He shivered; that would definitely cause people to be uncomfortable, and draw way to much attention.

"**Thirdly, it's easier for a more feminine body to adjust to having a fetus grow inside them. With the body you had before, there was no room for a growing fetus. Your bone mass, muscle, and organ size made for really cramped living conditions. Plus a feminine body is a better nurturing environment. The temperature is ideal, hormone levels can be regulated and adjusted better, and blood pressure is lower.**"

"**Do you need me to continue?**"

"No... I guess I'm fine with it, at least until the baby comes out. After that, you have to change me back!"

"**Maybe...if I'm feeling generous.**"

"Kyuubi..."

"**We'll see.**"

"If you're all done talking to yourself, I would really like to go inside!" Kenta screamed. Naruto shook his head, dazed.

"Oh, sorry!" The blond stared as he took the house-key from his pocket and unlocked the door.

"Are we having ramen tonight?" the genin asked.

Naruto sighed, "You know that stuff will stunt your growth and brain development right?"

Kyuubi chuckled, thankful that pregnancy cravings were steering Naruto toward the correct dietary regimen.

* * *

Author's Note: Wow, I seriously put this off for four years. I was so unhappy with this story; truth be told, I still am. I feel like I started this off inexperienced, and now the whole thing reeks of "sophomoric writing." I'm going to continue using sophomoric writing, only because if I changed the style to "less sophomoric, more freshman in college writing" it would alter the "feel" to the story. I'm now trying to get through this with its original plot (I still remember it). Excuse the grammar, spelling mistakes, and what-have-you; this isn't being beta-ed. Also, please don't expect regular updates. Will I make you guys wait another 4 years for an update? I hope not; I'll either finish the story or cancel it before then.


	18. Black and Red

The world was black, void of light; it was quite. Hollow footsteps echoed through the tenebrous expanse.

"Sharingan!" the raven haired male yelled, listening to the echo resonate throughout the area.

Looking around with his crimson color eyes, he saw nothing. It was pure emptiness, cold and devoid of anything and everything.

"_Sasuke..." _a deep titanic voice thundered through the dark plane.

The raven whipped his head around, scanning the room fervently with his glowing red eyes.

"Who's there?" Sasuke demanded, unable to find the source with his enhanced vision.

Gigantic hands surrounded by purple chakra enclosed around an unaware Sasuke. The raven turned around, sensing the presence, only to look at the huge creature engulfed by a heavy flame of purple chakra.

"Susanoo." The raven whispered, staring in awe of the titan.

"_The darkest shadow exists only in the presence of the brightest light..."_

The titan clasped his hands around Sasuke, engulfed in purple flame.

Sasuke jolted out of his slumber, sweat darkening his ombre hair. He stared around the empty room, turning to his empty bedside. The raven sighed, taking slight comfort in the fact that Sakura was at her parents' house that week.

He could hear birds chirping in the early morning light; it was still early. A week had passed since the fiasco at the hot-spring. The raven barely remembered what had happened; one minute he was about to sit down for dinner, and afterwards he had no recollection of the events that had passed.

All that he remembered was darkness...

Sasuke let out a deep breath, still shaken by his nightmare. He made his way to the bathroom, his footsteps echoed through the uninhabited manor.

"The brightest light..." Sasuke mumbled to himself. Closing his eyes, the sombre ninja began envisioning bright cerulean eyes, sunshine colored spikes, and a sparkling smile.

He shook his head and stared at the blond in the framed Team 7 picture that was sitting on his personal shelf.

* * *

Red was everywhere; crimson flowing out of everything.

"._..Mom? _" he thought he heard her, "MOM?"

Frantic footsteps were pitter-patting on the hard floors flooded, flooded by crimson. All he could see was covered with the horrifying color. All he felt was needles pricking at every inch of skin, on every organ of his being, on top of every nerve.

The closer he got to his mother's room, the more red he saw. Drowning, he felt like he was drowning in it. All he could smell was iron; he wanted to regurgitate. The boy wanted to turn back, but he knew, had a nagging feeling, that his mother was just up ahead.

She would say everything was already was okay. He smiled; everything would be okay once he saw her. She would wipe all the red away, hold him in her arms and rock away the pain.

"Mom?" he whined as he got closer to the door, "...Momma?"

Hand on the cold doorknob, he felt apprehensive, dread. He was telling himself that she was just sleeping. Pregnant people are always sleeping, knocked out by having to feed life to another.

With that reasoning, the boy turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. His eyes widened; losing all self-control, he threw up at the sight that met him.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kenta's screams shattered the air around him.

"Wake up! Get up Kenta!" Naruto held the teen, shaking him in desperation.

Kenta stared at the cerulean eyes filled that were filled with concern. He let out a shaky breath, eyes now focusing on reality.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief. He had been trying to get his landlord-boss to stop screaming for half an hour.

The blond stared at the teen who was getting up from the bed.

"You okay?" Naruto asked.

His question was answered with a cold stare.

"..." Kenta stood there, silent.

"I said, are you okay?" Naruto repeated his question, fearing that the teen had lost his mind. Silence continued to linger in the air.

"Are you going to stay in here and watch me get undressed?" Kenta said in a hollow voice.

"Huh?" Naruto responded.

"I'm going to take a shower; I can't take off my clothes when I'm being stared at." Kenta stated bluntly, facing away from the blond. "Pedophile."

Naruto stared at him blankly before registering the sentence.

"Oh." The blond responded still staring at the blue-haired teen.

"Well?" Kenta's voice was slightly shaky.

"Okay," Naruto said, getting up, "I'll be right downstairs if you need me."

Once the blond closed the door, Kenta ran to the bathroom connected to his room; the scent of puke invaded his senses.

* * *

"...and I had no idea what was going on!" Naruto said animatedly.

The blond was walking on a quiet street in Konoho, the sun was shining brightly and the air was unbearably humid. It was probably due to the heat that the usually busy street was so empty; people were choosing to stay inside with their air conditioning. Naruto was holding grocery bags, a bead of sweat dripped down his brow.

"Well.." Saito said hesitantly, "that's probably going to happen from time to time."

The green-haired co-worker was busy sucking on a orange popsicle. He furrowed his eyes at the glaring sun.

"What's wrong with him?" Naruto asked fervently, "I've never heard screams like that in my entire life!"

Naruto remembered Kenta coming downstairs after a shower. Before the blond could ask him what was going on, Kenta said something about having to do paperwork on the damages caused by the fiasco last week. The blond hasn't seen him since.

"That's for him to tell you," Saito slurped loudly on his melting flavored ice.

Naruto frowned as he headed back to the house; staring at all the ingredients in the grocery bags.

"Ah! My hands are all sticky!" Saito whined. Naruto rolled his eyes; he felt a gentle kick from his abdomen.

* * *

"...what in Hell?" Kenta dropped his satchel filled with paperwork onto the floor as he read the banner stating 'COME TO THE KITCHEN!' taped on the entryway of his house.

He had just gotten back from a long work-day that was filled with paperwork and tedious phone-calls to the harpies at The Accredited Bank of Konoha. Then some stupid foreigner kid had the nerve to pee in the hot-spring. The vein above his eyebrow pulsed with irritation. Now he had to come home to the huge freaking banner duck-taped to his walls?

As he stormed through the hallway leading to the kitchen, he was greeted by a delicious aroma. He stomach started rumbling and his salivary glands released a torrent of drool into his mouth. The amazing smell seemed to erase every thought in the genin's mind.

"Hey!" The blond greeted him warmly. Naruto was seated at the kitchen table, motioning for Kenta to sit next to him.

"What the heck is this?" Kenta demanded, walking towards the stool next to Naruto. He pulled out the seat and stared at what was in front of him. A bowl steaming with a strong, mouth-watering smell. It was ramen with golden broth and a colorful array of vegetables, meats, and naruto fish-cakes. His stomach groaned, commanding him to sit down.

"It's dinner." Naruto said, picking up his chopsticks. He stared at the teen who was staring intently at the bowl.

Naruto held his breath. Maybe his plan had backfired. He should have known that ramen didn't fix everything for people that weren't him. What if Kenta was allergic? Although given by the fact that every floor in the house was covered with empty ramen noodle cups when he first arrived, he assumed that wasn't the case. The blond gulped.

"...Itadakimasu." Kenta said quietly, picking up his chopsticks. The teen precariously ate a fish-cake. Naruto smiled, relieved. Then the blond watched as the teen started to inhale the ramen, eating voraciously with droplets of broth spraying everywhere.

Naruto chuckled, turned away from the teen and prepared to dig in himself.

_~Bing-bong! _The doorbell chimed. Naruto looked up quizzically, staring at Kenta who seemed to have no intention of being pulled away from his meal.

The blond groaned, making his way towards the door. He pouted, staring longingly behind him and watching the ramen get further and further away.

_~Bing-bong!_

"I'm coming! Hold your horses!" The blond said in a frustrated manner.

He put his hands on the doorknob and angrily swung open the door.

"It's freakin' 8 o'clock! We're eating dinner here!" He yelled. Naruto regretted the comment as he stared at the visitor.

"Sasuke..."

* * *

Re-uploaded b/c there were no page breaks :)

Note: I just wanted to say that my original plans for more 'frequent' updates was sort of sacked when I decided to take summer classes. I had no idea how grueling it is to do school-work in the summer; I've had absolutely no time for anything but eat, sleep, homework, and study.

As many of you have pointed out via PMs, I'm aware of the fact that fanfiction is taking down M-rated fics with explicit content. I'm going to delete all the 'explicit' scenes from this story (if you see any, please point out the chapter) and switch my rating from M to T. I hope that doesn't affect anyone.

I've had a commenter ask about taking over my story. Although I am flattered, I have to decline. I still have a path that I need to go with this story (no matter how long it takes for me to write it). This is my story filled with my characters and setting.

As per updating: In my defense, I have to add that fanfiction is a hobby. It's suppose to be a stress relief and a place for me to upchuck my thoughts. I can't have this be an added stress; it'll just turn me off from writing in the first place. My goal is to make a story that I'm personally happy with. If I happen to make others content along the way then so be it, otherwise I'm not concerned.

~Deadly


End file.
